Together We Stand
by Sour'Sweet'Heart
Summary: Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering.  High School w/ Eric  &  Calleigh .  it's my first story , so read  &  review , it will become m in later chapters.
1. At First Sight

Author's Note : This is my first story. :) Reviews make me very happy. In later chapters , this will hopefully be becoming m rated (; constructive criticism is accepted...and you guys can make suggestions but no promises. okay , i hope you all enjoy.

Eric's thoughts are bold.

Calleigh's thoughts are in italics and underlined.

In the story, it's about 2 weeks after school ended , and up here school ends in June.

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters.

* * *

><p>-Thursday June 10th,2010<p>

Calleigh breathed out a sigh of relief as she plopped down on her bed and gazed around her room, finally realizing that THIS is the way she wanted her new room to be arranged, as she had been working on her room all week long.

Calleigh, the blonde southern beauty and her father had just moved from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to Miami, Florida. Her father had been offered a better job, but Calleigh knew that he was really trying to run from her crazy ass bitch of a mother. When Calleigh found out that her parents were divorcing, she was given the option of living with her mother or father. She opted to stay with her father, although if living by herself had been a choice, she would've chosen that.

Calleigh thought she heard a knock downstairs, but she didn't move from her spot on her bed. First of all, who would be knocking on the door, they just moved there and didn't know anyone. Second, she was way too comfortable to do anything, if someone was knocking, her father would answer the door, just as long as he wasn't passed out drunk anywhere.

"Ughhhh" she whined as she heard the knock again. She got up from her comfy spot on the bed and began walking down the steps, to the door. She opened the door.

"Hello."

The woman behind the door said to Cal. She was a cute Spanish woman who looked to be in her mid-30's.

"My name is Analía (Analee) Delko, and this is my son Eric Delko." He flashed her a smile and said hi .

**Wow, she's beautiful!**

Hello. Calleigh said to him.

We saw that you were moving in and we just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood. We live about 7 minutes down the street.

Well, I don't think my father is home right now, and our living room is still a little messy, but it's presentable enough for you 2 to come in and sit down . She opened the door wider and moved to the side and invited them into her house.

_Sheeeeesssshhh , he looks pretty damn good ._

She walked them to the living room where the mother and son sat down on the suede couch.

Oh, by the way my name is Calleigh Duquesne and my father's name is Kenwall Duquesne, he must've stepped out for a minute or something.

Here you go Eric said offering Calleigh a dish of something.

"What's this?"

"It's called arroz con lecche" he told her.

Ohhh, rice pudding thank you for making it .

**Wow, she's freaking beautiful and she speaks Spanish.**

Here, I'll go put it in the kitchen.

No, just point me in the direction and I can sit it in there for you Calleigh.

_My God, the way he says my name. _

Calleigh giggled. If you insist, c'mon I'll show you where it's at. When they got to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator door, and he sat the dish on a random shelf. When he stood straight up, the two teens just looked at each other dead in the eyes. Calleigh offered a little smirk, and Eric cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly.

I guess we oughtta head back to the living room huh?

Yeah, we don't wanna leave your mother lonely. The pair walks back to the living room and Eric sits next to his mother on the sectional couch, and Calleigh sits on the other side of it, so they're all facing each other.

So, Calleigh, how old are you and what grade will you be in?

I'm 16 and I'll be a senior.

Oh, you'll be in the same school as Eric.

Oh really, how old are you Eric? Calleigh asked him.

I'm 17 and I'll be a senior as well.

Calleigh, do you play any sports or anything like that? Analia asked Calleigh.

Only for fun, not for a team or anything like that.

Where did you move here from? Eric asked now noticing her sweet southern country like accent.

I was born and raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, but my dad got a really good job offer here, so we packed up and moved down here.

Have you met anyone else from around the neighborhood yet? He asked her.

Nahh, actually I haven't really gone out since I got here.

Well, y'know I'm off from work tomorrow and I could give you a little tour of the city if you want.

**Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes . Eric silently hoped.**

Ohh, that'd be great Eric.

**Thank You Lord!**

I'll come and get you around noon, and then we'll be on our way.

Well Calleigh it's really nice talking to you sweetheart, but I have to finish dinner for when Eric's dad comes home.

No problem , I think that it was really sweet of you to come over just to say hi to me and I really appreciate it.

Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Eric and his mother got up to leave, when Calleigh interrupted…

Eric wait here, she handed him her phone. Put your number in, she suggested.

Oh, here you too, he gave her his phone, and they exchanged numbers.

I'm going to text you later Cal, he said and flashed her another smile.

And I'll text you back. When she said that, it felt as if his heart leapt out of his chest and onto cloud 9.

Thank you for the arroz con lecche and, I'll see you guys later . As soon as she spoke in spanish , Eric's pants grew a little tighter.

**Thank God for baggy pants. **

He tried to picture his dad naked to rid himself of his little problem, before it got any worse. His little method worked, and when he snapped back into reality, it was time to say goodbye to the little beauty that stood before him.

See you sweetheart. Goodbye Cal.

With that she shut the door, and ran to the kitchen window to watch her new friends get in the car. Eric got in the driver's seat and Mrs. Delko in the passenger's seat and then they were off. Calleigh smiled to herself as she thought about Eric.

* * *

><p>-On Their Way Home—<p>

Analia Delko is smiling at her son while he's driving.

Ma, why you keep looking at me like that?

You like Calleigh don't you.

…yeah, as a friend.

Eric, I'm your mom you can't lie to me, it's impossible.

Alright ma, I like her a little, but I barely know her and I don't think I'm her type.

Oh Eric, have some faith in yourself baby. You're a great kid and don't forget to text her.

Thanks Ma, I love you and as I'm gunna text her when we get home.

* * *

><p>Daddy, can you bring me a slice of pepperoni? Calleigh asked her father<p>

Yeah, lambchop. Here you go, he handed her a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza on it, both of them were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating their pizza.

While you were gone today, a lady and her son from the down the street came to welcome us into the neighborhood, her name was Analia and his was Eric, they even made us some rice pudding, it's in the fridge.

That was pretty nice of them, I'll have to thank them later and apologize for not being home. Where do they live?

She said a couple of minutes down the street but I'm not sure where exactly. But Eric and I were planning on going out tomorrow afternoon so he could show me around town, so I'll probably find out where they live then.

And, where exactly is this Eric kid taking you? Her father asked.

"I don't know Daddy, he's taking me around town, he's a nice kid, and he's my only friend in the entire state of Florida." She told him

"That's not true lambchop, you have a couple of cousins that live down here in Florida."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at her father and in her head, she had already decided that she was going out with Eric tomorrow with or without her father's approval.

Alright lambchop you can go with him, but remember tomorrow is my first official day at work so I won't be home until about 7 I'm guessing, but I'll leave you some money on the kitchen table before I leave for work in the morning.

Thank you Daddy. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then collected their plates and took them into the kitchen to wash them. As she was washing the dishes her phone vibrated and she saw that she had received a text message. She opened it up to see who it was from and when she read that it was from Eric, her entire face lit up.

* * *

><p>( Text Convo )<p>

-Hey Cal. Wht's up?

-Nm , washing dishes ):

Hbu?

-lol, awe poor baby. I'm watchin a movie w/ my fam.

-lucky you.

-We still on for tomrrow, right?

-Yeah.

_Please don't cancel on me_

-Good cuz I just figured some cool places we can go to.

-sounds like fun, I can't wait.

-Me neither Cal.

-Well, I'm about to fall asleep sooooo, Goodnight Eric. (:

-Goodnight Calleigh sleep tight & get all the rest you can, because you're gunna need the energy tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Calleigh laid in her bed facing the ceiling making a prayer to God for Eric NOT to be too good to be true, but to actually be as good as he seemed. She laid on her side and slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

Eric laid awake in his bed on his side, praying to the man upstairs that he would not screw up tomorrow with Calleigh. For some unexplainable reason, as soon as he looked into her green eyes, she made all his worries and doubts melt away. How is this even possible, he thought I've only known for barely a day, and I feel like I'm in love…..

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Eric and Calleigh's little outing, it's not technically a date. Go ahead and review , give me some constructive critism if youu can .<p>

kbyeee for noww' (:


	2. Just A Friendly Date

Author's Note : Here's the second chapter, i hope you guys like it, thanks for the compliments :)

REMEMBER : In the story, school is out for the summer .

Eric's thoughts are in **Bold letters .**

Calleighs Thoughts are in _Italics and underlined ._

This WILL be M-Rated in a couple of chapters. (;

* * *

><p>Friday June 11th, 2010<p>

Calleigh smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She wore a hot pink tank top that gave a peek of her round, firm, perky breasts, and a white vest on top, with a tight pair of hip hugging skinny jeans that had a white belt laced through the top of the pants, and white gladiator sandals that had about a 3 1/2 inch wedge heel on it. Her long golden blonde hair was out and flowing around her shoulders and parted right in the middle, just the way she liked it and she had chosen to wear diamond studs in her ears. She wanted to look so perfect for Eric.

"I hope I'm not trying too hard." She said out loud to herself. Calleigh grabbed a grey and white zebra printed purse out of her closet and filled it with a few personal things like breathe mints, her phone charger, lip gloss, a comb and the money her father had left for her on the kitchen table. Calleigh turned off all the lights upstairs and walked down the steps to wait for Eric to pick her up. She turned the TV on in the living room, plopped down the couch and began to wait.

Eric pulled up outside Calleigh's house and began to walk up to the steps. He knocked on the door and nervously waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Eric," Calleigh said as she opened the door with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

**I fucking swear she has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life; this is going to be a long, but good ass day.**

"My God, Calleigh you look amazing." He said to her as he was in complete shock of how good she looked.

"Thanks Eric you clean up pretty damn nice yourself." She replied back to him, admiring his cute little ensemble of a turquoise blue Hollister T-shirt that reflected off of his tan skin, a pair of khaki shorts and a clean white pair of shell-top adidas on his feet.

Calleigh shut the door and they started walking towards Eric's car. Eric stepped slightly ahead of Calleigh and then opened the car door for her.

"Well thank you kindly sir." She said and she flashed him a smile.

"Ahh, the pleasure is all mine madam." Eric jogged around to the driver's side of the car he got in and fastened his seatbelt.

"Have you eaten yet Calleigh?" He asked her.

"Nope, I can't really eat when I'm nervous." She thought about what she had just said. _Oh, Shit. Did I really just say that? Well, maybe he didn't pick up on it._

"Oh and why were you nervous Cal?" He asked with a little side smirk sitting on his face.

"Well Eric, I'm going to be completely honest with you, right now, you're the only friend I have down here in Florida, and I can't afford any screw-ups right now, and I just want my first day out in Miami with my new friend to be as perfect as it can possibly get."

"Calleigh I know this may sound weird, but you don't have to get all dolled up for me if you don't want too, I get so tired of girls like that, and I just want a friend that I can be normal around. I've only known you for about a day and I like and trust you more than some of the friends I actually grew up with."

Calleigh looked at him, and just gazed into his eyes until she spoke calmly, "Eric, you're sweet."

"Thanks Cal, now that we've lightened the mood a little, would you care to join me for a little meal at my favorite restaurant?"

"Why yes, I most definitely would love to join you." With that, Eric drove off heading down the street.

"Eric, what kind of food is this going to be?" she asked him.

"It's going to be some of the best Spanish-American food you've ever tasted in your life Cal."

"Well, only if you say so Eric."

Eric and Calleigh pulled up in the restaurant parking lot. Eric got out of the car and opened Calleigh's door for her, a small gesture that she was already starting to like and appreciate. They walked side by side into the restaurant, and Eric opened the door for her.

"Calleigh, I'd like to welcome you to Atrio Restaurant, one of my favorite restaurants in all of Florida." He said to her. She smiled at him and looked around the restaurant. She noticed that there were actually a handful of people already in the restaurant despite the fact that it wasn't that late in the day.

"C'mon Cal" Eric said as he gently grabbed her wrist and they started walking to the hostess desk. As they were walking, Calleigh's hand gently slipped into Eric's, she looked up at him and they just smiled at each other feeling as if they were the only 2 people on earth at that moment and they both felt someone else's eyes on them. As soon as they looked at the stranger, Calleigh noticed a change in Eric's mood and tone of voice. The stranger was a girl who looked to be between the ages of 16 and 18, she was cute, but not necessarily pretty, and she had short curly brown hair.

**Awe shit, what the fuck is she doing here? **

"Hey Eric," the girl who Calleigh had thought to be the waitress said to him a little bit too enthusiastically for Calleigh's liking.

"Hey Marissa," Eric said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

_Oh, so this bitch is just going to ignore me like that? Well honey, 2 can play at this game._ Calleigh automatically knew that the girl at the very least had a crush on Eric just by her attitude towards him. She tightened her own grip on Eric's hand, and said hi to the girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marissa asked Calleigh with a disgustingly rude tone to it. As soon as Marissa said that to Calleigh, she gently let Eric's hand go as she suddenly realized where her conversation with Marissa was headed.

"Well, I don't really think that's any of your fucking business, so sweetheart, how about you just find Eric and I a table so, we can be on our way." Calleigh used a sour tone while speaking with Marissa. Eric looked at the 2 girls and just started giggling on the inside, because he didn't want to cause anymore drama, Calleigh didn't deserve that. Marissa just stood there looking at Calleigh and Calleigh just gave off a sly smirk on her face.

**Wow, Calleigh's sexy as fuck when she gets pissed off. (;**

"Umm, excuse me your table is this way." Another hostess chimed in on the little argument going on.

"Bye bye" Calleigh said to Marissa with an elusive tone of voice.

"Damn Calleigh, you're fucking badass!" Eric said, amazed at what just happened to them.

"Not really, I just feel that I'm a big girl, and big girls need to handle their big girl business I don't usually tolerate anyone's shit."

The hostess sat them at their table and gave them their menus, and took their drinks. They sat down on opposite sides of the little, square table. Calleigh thumbed through the menu a bit before she asked Eric what he thought was good.

"Well, my mom's favorite dish is the pescado frito, which is basically just fried fish, but it's really good, and it comes with a side, usually we get the spicy rice and beans." Eric suggested to her.

"Well, that sounds perfectly good to me." Calleigh said.

The waiter came back and sat their drinks on the table, and took their orders. Calleigh ordered the pescado frito as Eric had suggested to her, and he ordered the Patatas bravas (spicy fried potatoes) which he had promised he'd let Calleigh taste.

"So Calleigh, me and you, need to learn more about each other…..how about we play 21 questions?"

"Alright Eric, sounds good to me, you start the game off."

"Okay. How do you like Miami so far?" Eric asked her starting the game off.

"Eh, well I only have 1 friend but he's really fucking amazing if you ask me, so far Miami is pretty cool I guess," she answered.

**Wow, she thinks I'm fucking amazing? I must be doing something right.**

"Okay my turn. Was that your old girlfriend back there?" Cal asked him.

"HELL NOO! She goes to the same school as me, and she won't leave me alone for shit, I try not to be mean to her, but as you get to know me, you'll learn that sometimes, my anger gets the best of me." He truthfully answered her, not wanting any secrets in their fresh new friendship.

"Did you have a lot of friends back home Cal?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I only really miss some of them though; a couple of them were just jerks." She answered.

**How could anyone be a jerk towards a beautiful girl like you?**

"Where do you work at?" She questioned.

'_Cuz Lord knows there's nothing more attractive than a sexy young man that's willing to work._

"Well, I haven't gotten the chance to tell you this, but swimming is a big part of my life. I'm actually a competitive swimmer, and I used to just volunteer at the ymca, but they were hiring and I needed a job to pay for my own car and stuff. So I teach kids ages 5-8 how to swim."

_Good Lord, I can imagine him in a pair of swim trunks!_

"Wow, you must be really good with kids then huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, at first I was scared, but the kids are so cute when they're out in the water."

Finally, their food arrived. Eric and Calleigh both dug into their plates.

"Oh my goodness Eric, this is the best fried fish I've ever tasted. I'm like amazed right now."

"See, I told you that you'd love it Cal, you just got to trust me. Okay, we're not finished our game yet and it's my turn to ask the question. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I have this thing for guns, and well, in my spare time, I love shooting guns. I know that's probably very unattractive to most guys."

"Oh no Calleigh honestly, that's very sexy." He confessed to her.

"Seriously Eric?" She asked

"Dead ass."

Calleigh giggled at his reply. "Well thank you Eric, the only problem is, I just need to find a shooting range out here in Miami so I won't get in trouble for it."

"I'd love to watch you shoot one day Cal." He admitted.

"Well one day, I'm gunna watch you swim and you're gunna come and watch me shoot." She said, smiling as she thought about her new friend/crush watching her shoot guns.

"Would you like to taste this Calleigh?" he didn't even wait for her reply before he had started scooping the fried potatoes on to his fork, he held the fork out to her and he fed her the potatoes right off of his fork. His cock immediately got hard as soon as he saw her lips suck the potatoes right off of his fork, he imagined those lips on his and everywhere else on his body.

**Ohh fucking shit, I've gotta learn how to control this thing. Alright let me count backwards, and I hope she doesn't notice.**

"Oh my goodness Eric, that was delicious," she said as she picked up the napkin from her lap to wipe the corners of her mouth with.

**Thank God that worked.** His little "friend" calmed down.

Just then, there waiter came around with their check. Calleigh started reaching in her purse for money…

"Um Cal, what are you doing?" He asked her already knowing the answer to his question.

"I'm giving you money Eric." She said nonchalantly

"No Cal, it was my idea to take you out so, anything that we do today, just let me be a gentleman and pay for." He pleaded with her.

"Are you sure Eric?" She asked already knowing the answer he was going to give her.

"Yeah Cal, I'm very sure." He paid the bill with no hesitation. The two got up from their table and headed out of the restaurant doors, they got into Eric's car, and they were off…

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Next Up, The Rest Of Eric And Calleighs Little Friendship Date Together.<p>

Do you guys think Eric and Calleigh are maybe trying to move too fast ?

Constructive Critism IS accpeted && welcomed .

I think i'm gunna wait until i get 4 new reviews to update again , so REVIEW PLEASE . k,thankks .


	3. Give Me The Real You

Author's Note : Here it is , Chapter 3 , i hope you guys like it .

* * *

><p>Eric drove past a huge school pointed to it and said, "This is our high school Cal, Dade High, home of the Dade Dolphins."<p>

"Wow Eric, it's huge."

"I know Cal, and once you get inside with all the students, it seems even bigger."

"I'm scared Eric, this is the first time I'll be going to a new school, I only know one person and…" She started to babble on about how scared she was.

"Calleigh relax," He put his hand on her shoulder "It's only a couple weeks into June, we don't start school until September, and I'm sure you'll have some more friends by then Cal, and besides that, I promise I'll be right here with you the entire time."

"Eric, you can't make that promise."

"Yes, I can Cal, and I truly intend on keeping it, no matter what I have to do."

"Eric, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be a lost girl in a big city."

They were pulling out of the school parking lot, and Eric's cell phone rang. He had a short conversation and hung up.

"Calleigh, my mom asked about you and she wants to know if you can come over our house for dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"Ummm, sure Eric, I'd love to." She said with a smile on her face.

"Y'know Cal, my mom really loves you."

"I love her too; I think she's such a sweetheart."

"I think you remind her of my sister."

"Eric, what happened to your sister?"

"Oh, nothing bad Cal, she's away at college, it's her junior year, me and her were really close before she left, and I can't wait until she comes back so she can meet you, she's gunna love you Cal!"

"Oh, I hope so Eric, where are we going next?"

"Well, it's your pick, we have enough time to go to The Aventura Mall or the boardwalk, and we can shop around and still have time to go back to my house for dinner." He told her.

"Okay, I chose the mall because if we go to the boardwalk, I'm really gunna wanna get in the water so I figured we can save that for another trip right?"

"Yeah Cal, you're gunna love this mall, it's fucking huge."

"Eric, I know this is random, but I love the little nickname you have for me." She said going off on a tangent.

"What? Oh, you mean Cal? Yeah I think the name Calleigh is beautiful and I just think Cal is a really cute nickname for it."

"Why thank you Eric." She smiled at him. "How long will it take for us to get to this mall?" She asked trying to learn a little more information about the setup of the city.

"It'll probably take about 35 minutes or so to get there, but trust me it's worth it." He said.

"Eric pardon me, but you're like the only boy I've ever met that's so excited about going to the mall."

"I'm not always excited about going to the mall; I'm just really excited about taking you to the mall."

"Eric, I just can't believe that we've only known each other for a day."

_It seems like I've been waiting for you all of my 16 years being on Earth._

"I know Calleigh, I already told you, me and you get along better than some of my childhood friends."

Calleigh loosened her seatbelt a little and slouched down in her seat. Eric turned the radio up a bit; he really thought that the song that was blasted through the speakers now, was pretty appropriate for how he felt at the moment.

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
>And I deserve it, I think I deserve it<br>It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
>And I can't take it<p>

I was wondering maybe  
>Could I make you my baby<br>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>Why give up before we try<br>Feel the lows before the highs  
>Clip our wings before we fly away<br>I can't say I came prepared  
>I'm suspended in the air<br>Won't you come be in the sky with me

They were cruising down the highway in his car. He looked at her tiny little form and discovered she was sound asleep.

**Wow, she's gorgeous when she's sleeping.**

About 15 minutes later.

Eric had already parked his car, and now he was hesitant about waking his sleeping beauty up from her nap. Yes, HIS sleeping beauty, while he was driving, he was having a mental tug of war about her and finally he had promised himself that no matter how long it took, he wanted a real relationship with Calleigh, he wanted to be able to hold her hand and kiss it whenever he wanted, he wanted to be able to call her his baby, he wanted to be able to provide only the best of things for her, because that's what his baby deserved. It seemed all too awkward to him that his feelings were so strong for her and they've only known each other for about a day and a half, but everything was so natural when they were together. He smiled to himself. He reached over to her and rubbed her arm gently trying to wake her, but that didn't work.

"Querida, wake up we're here." He lulled softly to her gently stroking her arm; he didn't want to wake her too abruptly.

Calleigh's eyes softly fluttered open and met with his.

"Did you enjoy your nap Cal?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was very refreshing, but I didn't mean to fall asleep Eric." She worried that he might've been mad at her for falling asleep.

"It's alright Calleigh, you didn't miss anything on the ride up here."

"Wow, this mall is huge Eric." She said while getting out of the car. They walked towards each other and she linked arms with him, and he looked down and smile back up at her.

"C'mon partner." She said and they ran across the street and literally ran into the mall.

As soon as she stepped foot into the mall, a huge smile merged across her face.

"Oh my damn Eric, look at all these stores!" she said to him while looking around the mall from just the entrance.

"I told you Cal, I just knew that you'd love it."

"I mean, I don't even know where to begin Eric." She said as they took more steps towards the center of the mall.

"Well, I know my sister's favorite store in this mall is forever 21, you like that store Cal?"

"Eric, forever 21 is like one of my favorite stores of all time. Can we go in there Eric?" She begged.

"Sure Cal, whatever you want." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the direction of the store. They entered forever 21, and Calleigh felt like she was soaring high with the angels from above, she was in pure bliss. She shopped around the store asking Eric to hold a couple of items for her, after about 12 items, she went into the dressing room, coming out after every new article of clothing to ask Eric what he thought of it. She tried on a really cute off the shoulder short sleeves top, which had a big smiley face with sunglasses on it. Eric really like the shirt, because to him, it showed that Calleigh could be hardcore, but she still had a playful teen side. They continued the process of her trying on clothes, and him giving her his opinion. She walked out of the dressing room, this time with her regular clothes on, but Eric looked at her feet, and noticed that she had a different pair of shoes on her feet. On her feet, Calleigh had a red pair of heels, they were about 3 ½ inches high, had sling back straps, and a peep toe in the front. Eric's mouth dropped when he saw how perfect she walked in the stilettoes.

"Damn Cal." He said still in utter shock.

"Do you think there too much Eric?"

"No Cal, those are some sexy ass shoes right there."

"So you think I should get them?"

"Hell yeah Calleigh!"

She changed back into her regular shoes and grabbed the clothes that she had planned on buying. Eric and Calleigh walked up to the register together. Once again, Calleigh reached in her purse to pay for the items she had bought, but Eric beat her to the chase.

"Eric, seriously?" she said to him.

"Calleigh, I told you earlier that anything you bought today, I was going to pay for, I have a job Calleigh, and I don't mind spending money on you Cal."

"Yeah, but Eric I don't want you to go broke just because I want a new outfit, I don't think it's fair to you Eric."

"Calleigh, I'm paying for it, end of discussion." He said in a strong, firm voice. It actually turned her on a little bit.

He grabbed the bags of off the countertop, and the left the store. "You know Eric, sometime in the near future, I'm gunna find a really good way to pay you back."

"Calleigh, you don't have to pay me back at all. No, you know what, here's how I want to be paid, all I need from you is to just give me the real you 24/7 Calleigh, that's all I want from you." He sincerely told her.

"Eric." She whispered. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms immediately went around her tiny waistline, she slightly pulled back, but only to place a tender kiss on his cheek. They just stayed like that for about 2 minutes, in each other's warm embrace. Then, they became aware of the stares that people were giving them. Calleigh giggled and they linked arms again and started walking down the mall again.

* * *

><p>R E V I E W ' i'm not updating again until i get at least 4 more reviews.<p>

Next Chapter is dinner at Eric's house , the end of the friendly date and a little bit more.


	4. As Long As You Want

Author's Note : Sorry I took so long but, I'm home now for summer vacation, so it'll be easier to update . Thanks for all your reviews and keep 'em coming !

This is the dinner at Eric's house and the little walk home . :) Eric and Calliegh are gradually getting closer and closer, until you know what's gunna happen (;

Remember : Eric's thoughts are in** bold **and Calleigh's thoughts are italisized and underlined

* * *

><p>Friday June 11th, 2010 ( continued)<p>

Calleigh and Eric were now pulling up in his driveway preparing to eat dinner with his family. They had an amazing day together, and both didn't want the day to end.

"Eric, we have to go back to that mall before school starts again." She said.

"I know Cal, my mom always brings me just before school starts to catch all the good sales."

"Eric….I'm really nervous about having dinner with your parents." She confessed.

"Calleigh, you have nothing to worry about, I swear. My mom loves you and my dad…he's a nice guy Cal and I'm positive he'll like you just as much as I do."

Wow, did Eric just tell me he likes me? I don't think he meant it in that way though.

"Alright Eric, I guess I've got nothing to lose huh?"

"Yeah Cal, that's the spirit." He encouraged.

The two got out of Eric's car and they walked up to the back door of his house, he unlocked the door with his key, and pushed the door slightly ajar.

He looked back to her and said "Relax Cal, it'll be fine." He grabbed her hand loosely and they walked into his house. They walked into the kitchen and Calleigh was reunited with Analia Delko.

"Hey !" Calleigh said to her.

"Hey Calleigh!" She returned.

They walked up to each other and Ana gave Calleigh a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did Eric take good care of you Calleigh?" Ana asked Calleigh.

"Yes, he took very good care of me as a matter of fact." She responded giving Eric a little smirk on the side.

"C'mon Calleigh, you've gotta come meet my Dad." Eric said to her, tugging her in the direction of what she guessed to be the living room.

"Hey Dad, this is Calleigh, the girl me and mommy were telling you about…Calleigh Duquesne."

"Well hello Calleigh." The man said with his semi-deep voice. He was a little bit taller than Eric and not much darker than him either. "My name is Domingo Delko, you can call me Dom if you'd like."

Yeah,good looks run in the family

"Ok Dom."

"C'mon Cal" Eric guided her to the couch to have a seat.

"So Calleigh, do you like it here so far in Miami?"

"So far I've had a blast, and hopefully that doesn't change."

"That's good to know, and Eric tells me you're from Baton Rouge. Is that correct Calleigh?"

"Yes Sir I was _born_ and raised in the bayou, well until now."

"I've never been to Louisiana before, but I'd like to go someday, I heard the sea food is some of the best in the world up there."

"Yes it is. Almost every restaurant sells seafood up there."

"That's good to know. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gunna go make sure Ana doesn't need any help in the kitchen."

"Alright Dom." She responded politely.

"C'mon Calleigh, I'll show you around the house." Eric said to her.

He immediately led her upstairs and into a room.

"This is my room Cal." Eric said as he opened up the door to his room.

"Wow Eric, this is really nice." She said to him. She entered his room and immediately caught sight of a little collage on the wall with him, pictures of his parents, and who Calleigh assumed to be his sister, on it. "You and your family are the cutest ever." She told him.

"Thanks Cal, sometimes, they urk the shit out of me, but I don't even know where I'd be, or what I'd be doing without them." He confessed to her.

"Wow Eric." She said in a slightly saddened tone. Her change of tone wasn't even enough for her own father to recognize, but Eric had noticed. He walked over to his room door and shut it.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to show him a smile, but he saw right through her façade.

"Calleigh, I know when you're lying to me, so just stop it and tell me what's wrong." He said in a more serious tone, he didn't like seeing his soon-to-be baby upset.

"I mean, I don't even know Eric, I guess I just wish I had a family like yours y'know. My parents basically hate each other right now, my mom lives fucking 17 hours away from me, and my dad, he tries to do all he can for me, and I know he loves me, but sometimes it only backfires on the both of us." She said to him opening her heart up to him.

She was still standing by his collage of pictures on his wall. She turned to look at him, and he noticed that her eyes had the slightest presence of tears, his heart broke.

"Calleigh querida, come here." He patted the spot right next to where he was sitting on his bed and she walked over and sat down next to him. He knew he was sort of taking a big step here, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Calleigh, my family may seem perfect, but we're sure as hell not. We argue just like every other family in the world. I'm positive that your father loves you even though I've never even met the man. It's impossible for anyone to completely hate you Cal. You're a good girl, most fathers would kill to have a babygirl like you, and I'm sure your mom can't wait to get her ass down here to see you!"

Calleigh wiped her eyes, and wrapped Eric in the biggest, tightest, warmest hug ever! Eric started laughing first.

"Cal, are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?" He joked with her.

"Eric, I don't think I ever want to let you go." She said literally.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, we can stay like this as long as you want babe." He whispered into her ear.

_Oh shit, did he just call me babe? Ha, I'm Eric's babe now!_

"C'mon you guys, dinner's ready!" they heard Eric's dad call from downstairs. They both disentangled from each other. Calleigh just sat on Eric's bed, and he came up to her and reached his hand out to her. She looked up, smiled at him and took his hand as he led her down the stairs.

When they got downstairs, Analia had already sat the food on the dinner table for them, but Calleigh had no idea what it was and she didn't want to seem rude by asking, but luckily after they sat down, Eric's mother told her what it was.

"Calleigh honey, this is veal in leak sauce." told her

"Do you eat veal Calleigh?" Dom asked her.

"I've never really had it before." She told them.

"Calleigh, you're gunna love it, I promise." Eric said to her.

Analia made all 4 of them plates, and served them to their rightful owners.

"Go ahead, try it Calleigh." Eric coaxed her.

Calleigh stuck the tender meat with her fork and slipped it into her mouth. After swallowing the meat, she looked at the 3 others sitting at the table, smiled and said "I love it!"

"See, I told you Cal!" Eric said to her.

For about 3 minutes, they all ate in a comfortable silence with each other, until Analia broke the silence.

"So you guys, tell me about your day." She spoke to the two teens.

"Well first, Eric took me to Atrio, and I loved it. Then, he showed me our school and we drove up to Aventura Mall." Cal said.

"How'd you like Aventura Calleigh?" Dom asked her.

"That place was great, it's so huge!" She replied.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself with Eric today Calleigh." Dom said to her.

"Thank you guys for letting him take me out." Calleigh thanked them kindly.

"Oh , we don't mind at all Calleigh, in fact I wish half of the girls Eric's dated or even became friends with, were like you Calleigh." Analia said embarrassing Eric.

**I hope Calleigh doesn't think I'm some type of manwhore now, or that I just want girls for sex!**

"Ma!" Eric called to her in a slightly annoyed tone. Calleigh just looked at him and smiled.

"I mean Eric, it's nothing to be ashamed of honey, you were the one that chose to date those cheap floosie girls anyway."

Dom and Calleigh were both cracking up at Analia's smart comments, while Eric just sat there with his fork in his hand staring at his mom hoping that she would get the hint and shut her mouth. He quickly looked at Calleigh, who immediately stopped laughing when she caught sight of him.

"Alright Eric, I'm gunna stop embarrassing you in front of Calleigh." Analia said to him.

"Well thank you mom!" He replied back to her.

Aww, Eric's so cute when he gets embarrassed. Well, who am I kidding, Eric's cute all the time!

"So dad, how was work today?" Eric asked trying to quickly change the topic.

"Ehh, it's the same old same old son, that's why I tell you to keep your grades up, so there'll be a chance that you won't be treated like shit and struggle every day at your own job."

"I know pop."

"And you know this is your last year son, you've gotta start thinking about what you're gunna do for a living after this. I bet Calleigh already knows what she's doing after high school Eric."

"Well, I mean, I always loved science, so I figured I'd do something that has to do with science as a career." Calleigh chimed in.

"Do you get good grades Calleigh?" Dom asked her.

"For the most part I do." She replied truthfully.

"Well good, maybe you'll be able to influence Eric in that area." Dom said.

"Eric, c'mon you can't get bad grades." Calleigh said to him.

"I mean, I don't intentionally get bad grades, and I'm not bad in all of my classes."

"Son, you don't do that bad, but we know you can do better." Analia told him.

"I know mom, and this year I promise, I'm gunna make you guys proud when it comes to my grades." Eric promised his parents.

"We sure hope so Eric." His mom answered him.

Soon enough, everyone finished their dinner, and Dom suggested that Calleigh get ready to go home, so her father wouldn't be worried about her. Eric asked her if she wanted to him to drive her home, or if she wanted him to walk her home and Calleigh opted to walk home.

They started walking down the driveway of Eric's house, shoulder to shoulder.

"Eric, thank you so much for today." She sincerely thanked him.

"You're welcome Cal, I really enjoyed myself today, and I would take you out tomorrow again, but I'm working at the Y until closing time."

"Oh, that's too bad, but at least we still have the rest of the summer to be with each other."

"Yeah I know Cal, I already have some stuff planned out for us to do. What are you doing on Sunday at around 7 Cal ?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Me and a couple of my buddies from school were gunna meet up at a pizza shop, and I figured you'd want to come with me." He told her.

"Sure Eric, I'll go with you." She smiled at him and linked arms with him again.

"Great Cal." He smiled down at her.

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to her house. They walked up the short driveway which led directly to her front door.

"Alright Cal, this is your stop." He said.

"Yeah, listen Eric, I really had an amazing day today!"

"Calleigh, I did too, and I'll see you on Sunday right?"

"You sure will. She stepped up to him, planted a goodbye kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. Eric, I want you to call me when you get home, so I know that you made it there safely."

"Sure thing Cal." He responded.

She grabbed her key out of her purse and unlocked the door. She waved to him and said, "Don't forget to call me Eric."

"Alright Cal, I will as soon as I get home."

She went into her house, shut the door behind her, and leaned on it, as she bit her lip while thinking about Eric. She ran upstairs to her room, noting that it was only about 6:30, and her dad would probably be home by 7. She changed into her pajamas while turning the TV on in her room, turning to a nice funny movie to watch for the rest of the night. About 20 minutes later, she was snuggled up on her bed with a stuffed animal, when her phone started ringing, she checked the caller id and saw that it was Eric calling her.

* * *

><p>(Phone Convo.)<p>

"Hello?" Calleigh answered the phone.

"Hey Cal."

"Hey Eric, are you home already?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you, so I called like you told me to."

"Are you settled in at home?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just staying in for the night anyway. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm watching The Hangover."

"I'm gunna turn to that now."

"Omg, Bradley Cooper is so fucking sexy!"

"What? Cal please, he's really not that good looking."

"Eric, yes he is! I wouldn't date him though."

"Really, why not Cal."

"I'm just over the whole white-boy type thing Eric, I always seemed to get screwed over by that type now-a-days."

"Oh, well any guy that screws you over is a complete dick, if you ask me Cal."

"Thank you Eric, and yes I agree, all of them were complete dicks! That's why I select my men very carefully now, I don't have time to play games."

"Y'know, I feel the same way Cal. I just want that one girl that will love me no matter what, so I can do the same for her. But, half of the girls I've dated were whores anyway."

"I know, remember your mom told me." They both laughed.

"Yeah, it's like I've been trying to turn a hoe into a housewife, but you can't make someone into something that they aren't."

"Eric, if you would just sit back and relax, the right girl will come along, and she'll be everything you wanted and more."

"Same goes for you Cal, I know a million guys that would kill to be with you."

She smiled on her end of the phone.

"Eric, me and you always have the best conversations don't we."

"Yeah Cal, me and you make a kick-ass team already."

"We sure do Eric! Well, anyway, about this little gathering on Sunday. Will there be any other girls here?"

"I'm not sure Cal, usually it's just me and a couple other boys. Is that a problem Cal, cuz we can easily invite some girls if you're gunna feel uncomfortable."

"Well no Eric, as long as I'm next to you I'll be alright."

Well, that's good to know Cal, as a matter of fact, you can sit right next to me!

Okay, well, I know you have to get ready for work tomorrow, so I guess I'll let you go.

Alright Cal, goodnight and call me if you need anything.

Okay thanks Eric and goodnight! Oh, and call me tomorrow after work so we can talk again.

Alright querida.

* * *

><p>R E V I E W ' ! And i promise i'll update ASAP :D<p> 


	5. No Pizza

Author's note : Here's my update (:

I promise , Eric and Calleigh are almost there you guys .

Disclaimer : Nahh , i'm not lucky enough to own Eric and Calleigh .

* * *

><p>Texting Convo<p>

Hey Cal.

(: Hey Eric. What's up?

Nothing, you still coming with me tomorrow?

Yeah, what time?

I'll be around by like 7. Is that too late?

Nope.

Aright then Cal, I've got to get back to work.

Okay, bye Eric.

See ya Cal.

"Um, Hi, is Calleigh ready?" Eric said to the man who he thought to be Calleigh's father.

"I think so, she just went to use the bathroom for a second, and she'll be out soon. You must be this Eric person Calleigh's been telling me about." Kenwall spoke to Eric.

"Yeah, that's me." Eric said.

"Oh, mkay, well, you can come on in. By the way, I'm Kenwall, Calleigh's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Well Calleigh tells me that you two are just friends, so I'm not gunna hound you, or give you the third-degree or anything like that son."

"Alright sir." Eric said as he breathed out a whole sigh of relief.

Eric heard a door open and then close, and then he heard Calleigh's voice, "Hey Eric."

"Hey Cal." He responded.

"C'mon, we gotta go. Bye daddy."

"See ya lambchop, be home by 11, and take good care of my girl Eric." He told them both.

"Will do sir."

They exited her house.

"He wasn't mean to you or anything was he?" Calleigh asked knowing her father's record with her other male friends.

"Nah, he was cool."

"Oh, good."

Eric opened the car door for Calleigh, and then walked to the other side of the car and got in. They drove for about 10 minutes, sitting in a comfortable silence, until they reached a pizza shop that had a big sign hanging on the building that said Angelo's Pizza. Eric and Calleigh both got out of the car and walked toward the door. Eric, being the perfect gentleman opened the door for Calleigh.

"Thank you Eric."

"You're welcome Cal."

When they walked into the pizzeria, Calleigh noticed that the place was pretty calm, and not too crowded.

"Oh, I see my friends over there Cal." Eric told her, turning them in the direction of her friends.

Calleigh saw 3 boys sitting in a 6-seater booth near the window. She took a deep breath and, followed Eric over to the booth. Eric gave bro hugs to all 3 of the boys and turned to introduce Calleigh as they sat down.

"You guys, this Calleigh Duquesne, she just moved here from Louisiana, and she lives down the street from me. Calleigh this is Andre, Wyatt and Dontae." Eric said introducing everyone to each other. All 3 of the boys said hello to Calleigh.

Andre was a cute light skinned black boy, he seemed to have a fresh hair cut/ shape up, and was very polite to Calleigh. Dontae looked to be Hispanic and had a head full of curly, frizzy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Wyatt, Calleigh wasn't too sure about him, she didn't like the way he looked at her, and she felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes. They ordered 2 whole pizza pies, due to the boy's greediness, and started up a little chat.

"So Calleigh, you're really from Louisiana?" Wyatt asked her.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just asking."

"Oh."

"I know this is a big change of scenery Calleigh." Dontae said.

"Yeah, it really is, I mean, I'm used to the city, but everything is way different here, even the way we talk. I have this thick shitty accent and you guys, I don't even know, you guys just talk!"

"Your accent isn't shitty, it's very sexy." Wyatt said to her.

Everyone just gave him this weird look.

"Um, thank you I guess, Calleigh said beginning to feel uncomfortable. Well look you guys, I have to use the bathroom, so I'll be right back." Calleigh told the guys, she got up and walked away.

"Aye um Delko, when you're done with that, I want a piece." Wyatt joked to the guys.

"What the fuck are you talking about Wyatt?" Eric said in a more serious tone.

"C'mon man, don't play dumb, I know you pounding that pussy hard as fuck man you probably making that bitch cum until she cries and I want some of that." Wyatt said.

"You need to shut your fucking mouth man, me and Calleigh aren't just fucking around, it's not even like that, she's not like that, Calleigh is more than just tits, ass, and pussy man. But I guess your ass is too dumb to realize it." Eric said really starting to get pissed.

"Look don't go all soft on us Delko, grow some balls man." Wyatt said.

"Aye, what do you mean us, you can be a dickhead if you want to Wyatt, but don't bring me and Dontae into this shit." Andre told Wyatt.

"Look, I know that you're a fucking shit talker anyway but, let me tell you this much, if I hear that you've been bad mouthing Calleigh like that again, I swear to God I'll fuck you're ass up!" Eric said getting up and leaning over the table towards Wyatt. Wyatt had a stupid smirk on his face. Eric just got up and left the table in the direction of the ladies bathroom.

Knock knock knock .

"Someone's in here." Calleigh yelled.

"Calleigh, it's me." Eric said through the door.

"Oh." Calleigh opened the door.

"Calleigh, look we have to leave now."

"What's wrong Eric?"

"Nothing." Eric grabbed Calleigh's wrist and led her in the direction of the door, passing the table. Calleigh just gave a worried and confused look to the table. Finally they got outside.

"Eric, calm down!" She yelled at him. "What the fuck happened in there?" She asked him.

"I don't want to tell you Calleigh." He said, they were now walking to Eric's car.

"Eric, I didn't even get to eat any fucking pizza, so your ass better tell me what happened right the fuck now!" She yelled at him.

"Alright, that piece of shit Wyatt, I can't stand his ass Calleigh!"

"What did he do to you Eric?" She asked him calming her own tone.

"He was bad mouthing us Calleigh."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks we're fucking, and I told him that it's not like that, you're not just some girl I picked up off the street."

"Eric, it sounds more like he was bad mouthing me, and you got all worked up about it."

"Well, he might as well have been bad mouthing me too Calleigh, I don't appreciate that shit at all."

"Eric, people are gunna talk shit on me until the day that I die, that's just the way people are. But I don't need you to flip the fuck out every time someone does talk shit. You're rough to handle when you get pissed Eric."

"Calleigh… thanks for calming me down, because honestly I was about to go kill that little bitch in there."

"Anytime partner."

"C'mon I'll go take you to get something to eat."

"Alright."

They both got in the car, and he drove off to their next destination.

* * *

><p>R E V I E W . At least 5 reviews before i update ! But , i promise , Eric and Calleigh are about to get it on ! (;<p> 


	6. It's About Time

Author's Note : F I N A L L Y ; Eric and Calleigh are finally getting together in this chapter. ;D

Sorry for the wait . **Eric's thoughts are in bold . **_Calleigh's thoughts are italicized_

Oh and Thanks Sooooo Much For The Reviews , ALL Of Them Made Me Very Happy .

elislin , you are very smart because Wyatt WILL be trouble for the happy couple.

furryfurbi , i'm not even sure where i want this story to end up , but now that you've mentioned it , i WILL incorporate some of the other CSI's in this , but you'll have to wait for Eric and Calleigh to start school .

* * *

><p>"Eric, where are we going?"<p>

"We're gunna get something to eat Cal." He replied.

Calleigh heard the mischief on his voice, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mm, is that all Eric?"

"Yeah, Cal." He giggled knowing she knew that he was up to something.

"Yeah, ok Eric."

They sat in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes as Eric drove to wherever the hell they were going. Finally, Eric drove into a parking lot, and parked the car. Calleigh heard a lot of commotion and began looking around. Eric had driven her all the way to the boardwalk. She turned to look at him, only to find him staring at her with a little smirk on his face.

"Eric!" She screamed at him.

"Calleigh!" He yelled back.

"You're amazing. You know how long I've been waiting to come here?" She asked him.

"Yeah Cal, that's why I brought you here. I feel like you did me a favor back there by calming me down before I beat the living shit out of him. So I figured I could do a little something for you. But enough talk, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they headed in the direction of the boardwalk. They began walking all around the boardwalk and exploring all the different stores and what not.

"We can eat whatever you want to Cal." Eric told her.

"Alright, I think I want a slice of pizza and some fries maybe. You know any places around here?"

"Yeah, c'mon I'll show you." He tugged her in the direction of a little sit-down pizzeria on the boardwalk.

They sat, ordered and ate what they wanted, while making small talk with each other. When it was time to go, Eric paid the bill to Calleigh's dismay, and they got up and continued their journey on the boardwalk. As they were walking, they came across many of those game booths, were you win the stuffed animals. Calleigh noticed Eric's pace of walking was slowing down as they neared one of the booths.

"C'mon Cal, I'm gunna win you a stuffed animal." Eric told her.

"Eric, you do know that some of these games are like impossible right?"

"It's worth a shot Cal." He pulled her over to the water gun game, and she took a seat next to him even though she wasn't playing. They were surrounded by about 7 other people at the booth who were also seated at the seats and preparing to play the game. Calleigh secretly hoped that Eric would win her a stuffed animal, because she felt that it would be a cute gesture in the relationship.

"Okay is everyone ready?" The guy in charge of the game said.

"Yeah." Everyone answered in unison

"Okay, at the sound of the bell, the race begins."

Calleigh just stood there watching Eric spray the target with water, until the buzzard rang again.

"It looks like player number 3 has won the game."

"Eric, that's you!" Calleigh yelled at him, her whole face lighting up with her voice expression.

"See Cal, I told you I could do it. Now go pick out your stuffed animal."

"Um, I want that one." Calleigh pointed to a sky blue medium sized teddy bear. The man got it down form the high shelf that it sat on and handed it to Eric who gave it to Calleigh.

"Alright c'mon Calleigh, I want ice cream." Eric said and they started walking.

"Eric, I'M paying for the ice cream."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes, I am."

"Calleigh, why do you want to pay so badly?"

"Because Eric, I don't even know. I think I'm just so used to being independent when it comes to stuff like this, that it feels so weird when someone is offering to pay for something for you, and they don't even want you to sleep with them afterwards."

"Calleigh, you know I'm not like that. Everything that I do for you, I do it because I want to and I feel like you deserve it, a girl like you shouldn't have to settle for second best Calleigh, you only deserve top notch!"

"Eric, I swear it's like you always know exactly what to say to me to make everything better."

"I feel the same way with you Cal. Now look, you can pay here if you want to, but after this I don't want to hear it." He said as they neared up an ice cream stand.

"Okay Eric." Calleigh replied getting her money out.

Calleigh ordered a chocolate and vanilla twist on a waffle cone, and Eric ordered an orange sherbet and vanilla twist on a waffle cone. Calleigh paid, and they left.

"Look at the beach Cal!" Eric said. Calleigh looked at the beach and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Eric, that's beautiful can we walk down there?"

"Sure Cal."

They began walking down to the beach. Any on looking person would've thought that Eric and Calleigh were a young, and in love teenage couple. They decided to take seats on the warm sand that was beginning to cool from the process of the sun going down.

"Eric, you ate all that ice cream already?"

"Yeah Cal. You're just a big slow poke, but that ice cream you have their looks really good."

"Oh, you want some? Well here you go." She said smearing some of the ice cream on his face.

"C'mon Cal, that's not funny."

"I'm sorry Eric." She swiped some of the ice cream off with her finger and licked it. Eric used every morsel within his body, so he wouldn't become turned on.

"Here you go Eric." Calleigh said as she swiped some of the smeared ice cream, onto her finger, and she slipped her finger right between Eric's lips.

**Oh fuck damn it! **

Eric got semi-hard, but not enough for Calleigh to notice through his pants.

"Alright, I'm gunna stop teasing you Eric. Here you go." She passed him a napkin for him to wipe his face off, and then she leaned over and let him lick her ice cream cone.

"You're still not off the hook because you gave me some ice cream Cal."

Calleigh giggled.

"…Eric, I have a serious question to ask you." Calleigh told him.

"What is it Cal?"

"Why'd you get so pissed off when Wyatt was talking shit? I mean, a lot of guys I know would've let him think that we were fucking. But I don't completely understand…" Before Calleigh could even finish what she was gunna say, Eric's lips were on hers thoroughly kissing her. They ran out of breathe and slightly pulled back from each other.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry I did that something just took over me….."

"Shhhh, don't be sorry." She whispered, cutting him off. She bit her lip and leaned in to kiss him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, cupping the back of his head. They ran out of breath again this time and pulled away from each other.

"I want to be able to do that whenever I want to Eric. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I trust you with my life Eric, and that's scary. I've been through some things in the past. Just please don't make me regret this."

"Calleigh, I trust you with everything also, but you're past does not matter to me. Right now, all I care about is you, I promise."

"Mm, come here Eric." Calleigh said as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She just emptied all of herself into the kisses she gave him. And he more than willingly took it.

She gave him 3 last kisses on the lips before he pulled back and said, "Look babe, people are staring at us."

Calleigh looked back and giggled at the people who were staring at the 2 teenagers.

"C'mon Cal, let's go." Eric said as he got off of her, and helped her up. Calleigh picked up all of her belongings including her new teddy bear that her new boyfriend won for her. The couple intertwined fingers and started walking back towards the boardwalk, so Eric could take his girl home after a wonderful night.

They got to the car, and Eric opened the door for Calleigh, and then jogged around to the driver's side. As soon as he got in and situated, him and Calleigh were holding hands, and he was driving in a comfortable silence. Eric looked over just as Calleigh began nodding off to sleep he smiled at her and just shook his head. All too soon, Eric pulled up in front of Calleigh's house.

"Babe, wake up." He said softly, but Calleigh didn't budge. "Cal, you got to wake up." She still didn't move an inch. "Awe, fuck it." Eric said as he pressed his lips firmly against Calleigh's. Her eyes immediately fluttered open as she parted her lips to let Eric's tongue in her mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that every day." Calleigh said when the kiss was over.

"Me either."

"Eric, I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." Calleigh whined.

"Baby, I want to stay with you too I swear, but I don't think your dad would like it if I kidnapped his daughter!"

"I don't care. Don't leave me Eric."

"Why don't you want to go home Cal?" Eric asked making sure that nothing unseemly was happening in her household.

"It's really nothing bad at all; I just don't want to leave you Eric. You always make me happy whenever I'm with you and if I go home now, I'm probably just gunna be bored and fall asleep and that's just boring."

"Querida, you and I both know that you're gunna have to go home sooner or later…"

"Um, I choose later."

"But Calleigh, you're on curfew remember, and you're not getting in trouble, because then you're dad would probably punish you and we wouldn't be able to see each other at all for a little bit."

"Alright Eric." Calleigh said as she opened the car door, but Eric grabbed on to her elbow, and pulled her back in the car.

"Oh, I don't get a goodnight kiss?" Eric asked her.

_Wow, I must be a damn good kisser, 'cuz Eric keeps on coming back for more._

Calleigh giggled at him, and then leaned in to give him a goodnight kiss, which accidentally turned into an entire make out session. Eric's arms were wrapped around her entire body, holding her close to him, and Calleigh just loved the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, with his lips on hers, with her tongue in his mouth. They pulled back from each other.

"Sheesh, you gunna say goodbye to me like that every night?" Eric asked.

"Maybe." She gave him as a reply.

"What are you doing when you get home tonight?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I'll probably just take a shower and kill myself of boredom." She said. He laughed at her sarcasm.

"Alright well, give me a call before you kill yourself of boredom, I may be able to save you." He told her.

"Okay!" she said and her attitude perked up.

"You want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, you never know, my dad may be watching us."

"Oh, good thinking Cal."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Eric." She said as she gave him 3 last kisses on the lips before she opened her car door to get out.

"See ya later hun." He said to her. She finally got out of the car, walked up to the front door and unlocked it. She turned around to wave at Eric (he waved back) and she entered her house. First, she saw her dad passed out on the couch in front of the TV that was still playing. Calleigh went up to him and woke him up hoping that he was really sleeping, and not back into his old habits.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey lambchop." Kenwall said to his daughter.<p>

"Hey daddy. You alright?" She asked him, thankfully not smelling any alcohol on his breathe.

"Yeah, I'm good; I just fell asleep while I was watching a movie."

"Oh. Well, you better get to bed soon daddy, you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know lambchop. How was your date with Eric?"

"Daddy, it wasn't a date, and it was amazing!"

"Amazing, huh? You must like him."

"Goodnight Daddy." Calleigh said as she began walking up the stairs to her room.

"Goodnight Calleigh, I love you." Kenwall said to her as he laughed at her changing the subject.

"Love you too Daddy."

* * *

><p>"Hey honey." Analia greeted her son.<p>

"Hey mom. How was your day?" Eric asked his mother before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I can't complain. Were you just with Calleigh?"

Calleigh…Eric smiled at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, I was just with her mom. Why?" He replied with the stupid smile sitting on his face.

"Well I kind of knew because, she's all you've been talking about lately and when I said her name, you got this stupid "in love" smirk on your face querido."

"Mommy, I'm not in love."

**At least I don't think I am. I can't be in love, me and Calleigh aren't even officially dating, are we?**

"You're right Eric, you aren't in love, but you're falling in love."

"How do you know mom?"

"Eric, I'm your mom, I gave birth to you, right out of my own womb. Don't you think I'd know if my baby boy was falling in love with someone?"

"Whatever you say mommy."

"Look Eric, it's late and you have work tomorrow, so you better go get some shut-eye while you can and I changed your bed sheets for you already."

"Oh mom, you're a goddess." Eric said as he kissed his mom goodnight.

* * *

><p>-Phone Conversation-<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hey Calleigh." Eric said

"Hey Eric, What's up?"

"Ohhh nothing much Cal, I take it you didn't kill yourself yet huh?"

"No, but I was just getting my gun ready too!"

"Calleigh, you can't kill yourself honey, I like you too much for that, I need you Cal."

"Awe Eric, I like you too, a lot!"

"That's good to know Calleigh."

"I wish we could've stayed the night together Eric. Well, you know not to do stuff like that, but just to be together."

"Calleigh that was the furthest thing from my mind."

"What are you doing tomorrow Eric?" Calleigh asked him, wondering if he would want to come over.

"I have to work ALL day querida. Why?"

"I was gunna ask you to come over." Calleigh said.

"Baby, you know I would if I didn't have to work."

_My God, i love it when Eric calls me baby. He sounds so sexy._

"I know Eric, but I really want to see you tomorrow." Calleigh told him.

"Maybe I'll stop by after work. Will your dad mind?"

"He probably will, but I don't care I'll sneak out."

"Alright, you better not get caught Calleigh."

"Oh, Eric, I won't!"

"So anyway, what are you doing Calleigh?"

"Watching TV." Calleigh says while letting out a big yawn,

"Sounds like someone is tired! Calleigh, go to sleep honey, get some rest."

"Eric, why are you always trying to get rid of me?"

"Cal, I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"I hope not Eric. Well, I know you have to work tomorrow, so I guess I'll let you go."

"Alright Cal. I'll probably call you or text you once I get bored at work."

"Okay. Goodnight Eric."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Cal."

* * *

><p>Any Suggestions ? ' i'll try to incorporate them as long as they aren't off the wall.<p>

But anyway , what's with Eric not being sure if him and Calleigh are "dating" or not ? And , how come neither of the kids told their parents about the relationship ? Is Calleigh really trying to sneak out to go see Eric ? Is Eric going to kick Wyatt's ass ? lmfao . Those are some really good questions. (:

Okay , well go review and tell me whatcha think ! ;)


	7. Beach Bums

A/N : Heyy guysss . This is Chapter 7 , it's really fluffy with a little bit of smut because y'know us teenagers get down and dirty nowadays (; .

Disclaimer : I dont own Eric and Calleigh , 'cuz if i did , they'd have been together a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Eric, don't park in front of my house." Calleigh whispered to him over the phone.<p>

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because, I'm sneaking out through my back door, and it's dark out, so if the neighbors see me, they probably won't recognize me and they may call the cops or something."

"Really Cal?"

"Eric, it's possible!"

"Well, is your dad still up?" He asked.

"No, I just checked on him, he's out like a light, and he usually doesn't wake up again until he has to use the bathroom, but he went before bed, so I should be good."

"Wow, you've got it all mapped out."

"Yeah Eric, the last thing I need is to get caught doing this. Well, are you almost here yet Eric?"

"Yeah, well look Cal, I'm just gunna pull up in front of your house, you just come out and get in the car, I'm pretty sure the neighbors won't call the cops."

"Alright Eric, but if they do, it's your ass!"

"Whatever, just come out like now okay."

"Alright bye."

"Eric," Calleigh said as she got in the car, just before leaning over to give him a quick kiss on his lips. "Hurry up and drive away Eric."

"Well, I'm still on curfew, but I figured I could drive to the park a couple blocks away, park the car, and we could talk for about 20 minutes before I have to take you back home."

"Alright, that sounds good to me."

Eric drove off to the park and parked the car.

"How was work Eric?" She asked, trying to strike up some casual conversation.

"It was pretty fun Cal. When you gunna let me take you swimming?"

"Whenever you want to I guess Eric."

"Well let's go tomorrow."

"Are we going to your job, or the beach?"

"The beach babe."

"God, you're an angel Eric."

"No, you're the angel Cal."

"Eric, this is gunna be so fun! Me, you and the beach…again. I mean, last time we went look what happened."

"Yeah, I know. But this time we'll be going during daylight, so it'll probably be really packed Cal."

"I know, but at least we'll get to be together."

"Yeah, you know, I value the time we spend together a lot Cal."

"Me too Eric, I like being able to see you every day."

"I can tell Cal. Have you ever snuck out before, to see a guy?"

"Nope."

"Were you scared?"

"Of course, I still am, right now, my worst fear is that I'll go home and see my dad waiting up for me. That'd probably be the end of my summer as we know it."

"Well look, we're gunna start heading back to your house, 'cuz the longer we're gone, the higher chances that he notices you're missing."

"Alright Delko."

The two drove in a comfortable silence back to Calleigh's house both wishing so much that they had some place of relief where the two could meet up and just be together, whenever things got tough, or nights like this where he had to work late.

Eric was still really confused about their relationship, they kissed a lot, and he called her babe and stuff. But, he felt that just because they did those things, it doesn't mean that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, and that's all he really desired, was for Calleigh to really be his, and only his. It actually scared him how much he cared for her, because they've only known each other for a short amount of time. His thoughts were interrupted by Calleigh lightly tugging his hand.

"Eric, what are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow Cal." He lied.

"Oh, well I can't wait either."

"I know, well look, I'll probably be by around like 1, so be ready, 'cuz I know how you women are."

"Eric, I don't take long to get ready."

He just stopped and gave her a "yeah right" face.

"Whatever, I'll be ready Eric." She turned to give him a kiss on the lips, followed by another. "Goodnight Eric, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Calleigh."

Calleigh and Eric were walking down the boardwalk hand in hand. They were about to head out to the beach to enjoy a wonderful day together. Eric's mom Analia had packed them a lunch, so they wouldn't have to waste money buying the expensive stuff from the boardwalk.

"Here Cal, this seems like a good spot to settle down at."

"Damn Eric, this beach is packed!"

"Ha, I told you Cal!"

**I wonder what kind of bathing suit she has on.**

Eric sat the luggage that they had, as Calleigh gently spread out a big blanket for him to put the food and things on.

"Okay, Cal do you wanna eat first, and then go into the water, or swim first then come back and eat?"

"Eric, I thought you were a swim instructor?"

"I am Cal." He said puzzled as to why she would question him on that.

"Well, then you shouldn't suggest that we eat first and then swim, we'll get cramps."

"Oh. Yeah you're right Cal."

"Aren't I always? But I have to put sunblock on or else I'll probably burn."

"Oh, okay, take your sweet old time Cal." Eric said as he grabbed a comfortable seat on the blanket.

Calleigh pulled her shirt over top of her head to reveal her strapless bathing suit top.

Damn, at least she's not flat chested.

Her bathing suit was striped with orange, yellow, purple, brown and white. Eric looked at his cell phone and acted as if he was texting someone, because he didn't want Calleigh to see him staring at her chest. But, when he looked up, she was just stepping out of her denim shorts, revealing her bikini bottoms. Eric looked at her and nervously bit on his bottom lip.

"Eric, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Cal, I'm fine."

_Ha, I've got him wrapped around my little finger!_

"Well, do you mind putting lotion on my back for me?" She asked him.

"Sure."

**Oh dear God!**

Calleigh lay down on her stomach, giving Eric easy access to her back. Eric picked up the bottle of sunblock, squeezed some into his hand, and rubbed them together. He gave her backside a quick overview realizing how big her ass really was.

**Damn, I didn't know white girls had asses like that! That thing is nice and round and plump. Ahh, stop it Eric, think good happy thoughts that don't have to do with Calleigh's ass.**

He began rubbing the lotion all on her back and shoulders, resulting in a comfortable moan from Calleigh. As soon as she moaned Eric's head shot up to look at her and he bit down on his lip resisting the urge to let that moan stir his cock.

_Damn, Eric's hands can work wonders on my body, they're nice and strong, but not over the top._

"Eric, you should be a massage therapist y'know. You've got some nice hands."

"Thanks Cal. You've got a couple of nice things to worth mentioning too."

"Oh really, well I can promise you this much, if you're good to me, you may hit the jackpot and really be able to see all of my nice things honey."

Eric continued rubbing the lotion into her skin with a big ass grin on his face.

"Alright babe, it's all rubbed in on your back, neck and legs."

"Thank you."

"Great, now can we please go in the water?" Eric said eager to get into the water.

"Not yet Eric, I still have to do my front side!"

"Hurry Cal!"

"Okay Eric."

Calleigh began rubbing the lotion in her legs, thighs and even her stomach. When it was no longer visible in those spots, she moved north on her body and massaged the lotion in just above her breasts.

"Okay, I'm ready Eric." She smiled and said.

"Finally." Eric grabbed her hand and started running out towards the ocean water, carefully sliding through the many people who were plastered all over the place.

"Hey Cal, can you swim?" He asked her just before they stepped foot into the water.

"Kinda." She answered.

"What do you mean kinda? Either you CAN swim, or you CAN'T."

"Well… okay no I can't swim Eric."

"Okay well looks like I'll have to teach you huh? Everybody in the state of Florida knows how to swim Cal. But I won't teach you here, there are too many people. You can come to my job and we'll start from there."

"Alright Eric." She said loving the fact that she had so many excuses to spend time with him.

"You're not scared of the water are you Cal?"

"No, as long as it doesn't come past my knees."

"You're knees Cal? You can't really swim in water that shallow."

"Well, I guess I won't be swimming then."

"C'mon Cal, do you trust me?" He asked her holding his hand out to her.

She let out a sigh, "With everything I have in me I trust you Eric."

"Well trust me in this water Calleigh, I promise baby I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked down at her feet which were buried in the sand, and looked back up at him. "Okay Eric." She said, and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. They walked out into the water, until Calleigh was emerged in it up unto her knees.

"You want to go further Cal?"

"I guess so Eric." She said with a shaky voice.

Before they went out anymore, Eric got behind Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. She quickly sought out his arms and intertwined their fingers again.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said feeling more comfortable with the water in this position.

They began walking further out into the water. Eric silently thanked God that the water was actually pretty calm today, so he wouldn't have to worry about the waves crashing into them. They stopped when the water came up to Calleigh's thighs.

"Wow Eric, this water feels really good!"

"See, I told you it would. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said as he planted a soft kiss on her neck. She tilted her neck a bit to give him better access, as she bit on her own lip, and arched her back slightly pushing her ass into Eric's groin. He was semi-hard, but thankfully not enough for Calleigh to feel through his swim trunks. But, he had to stop it before, it got any worse. He gently pulled his lips back from her neck, and she turned to look at him.

"You want to go out any further?"

"Maybe later, but I'm getting kinda hungry now."

"Well, let's go see what my mom made for us."

"Okay."

"Hey, you want a piggy back ride?"

She just smiled back at him as a reply. He bent down in front of her, and she lightly jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he hooked his arms in the crook of her knees, and began walking.

When they reached the spot where all their stuff was at, Eric bent to let Calleigh get off of his back. His mind was racing a mile a minute, because he was getting ready to ask her a question that could either make, or break their relationship.

Calleigh opened up the mini cooler Eric had bought with them and began taking out the food his mom had made for them.

"Eric, why'd your mom make 4 sandwiches if it's only you and I?"

"Because, she knows I can eat 3 of them by myself."

"She also made macaroni salad, I love macaroni salad Eric!"

Eric just laughed and began eating one of his sandwhiches, as Calleigh did the same.

Finishing up his lunch, Eric laid back on the blanket, bringing Calleigh with him, her head resting on his chest. She planted a few light kisses on his chest.

"Calleigh, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She said tracing light patterns with her hands on his chest.

"Okay, um, well, ummmmm."

She heard his uneasiness, and she sat up and looked down at him.

"Eric, what's wrong?" She said getting concerned.

"Nothing Cal. It's just that I have to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to ask."

"Eric, just hurry up and ask me!"

"Okay, well um, Calleigh, will you be my girlfriend?"

Calleigh's mouth turned into a wide smile.

"Eric, I thought I already was your girlfriend."

"Oh, well I thought so too Cal. But I wasn't sure, so you know I wanted to make it official Cal, 'cuz you're not like other girls."

"Make it official? What do you mean Eric?" Calleigh asked, as Eric reached into a drawstring bag he had brought; he pulled out a velour box and opened it revealing a tiny gold bracelet.

"Oh my God, Eric." Calleigh screeched. "You bought this for me?" She asked.

"Yes Calleigh and I hope I'm not moving too fast for you. But, it's just a promise ring…well a promise bracelet. I already told you that you're not like the other girls, that's for sure Cal. I don't want you and me to be just a fling, or some on and off thing. Baby, I want the real thing."

Calleigh looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Eric, I want the real thing too. I'm damn sure not perfect, and I won't even act like I am. But, I'm more than willing to give us a try Eric. I trust you."

He pulled her into his lap, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, softly pressing their lips together. They pulled back for a 2 second break, before they were at it again, this time even stronger than before. They both fought for dominance of the kiss, finally Eric gave up and let her have control of the kiss, or so she thought. She cradled his face in her hands, deepening the kiss and pushing her tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue. Eric let her play with his tongue as he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Damn." Cal thought to herself, as she felt moisture beginning to build up between her legs, and she could automatically tell that it wasn't from the water they just got out of. They pulled back from each other, chests heaving from the lack of air.

"God baby, you're an amazing kisser." Eric said.

"I'm not as good as you Eric." She told him, looking dead in his eyes. She had a hungry look on her face. She straddled him pushing him back down on the blanket; he hooked his arms low down on her waist. Calleigh began kissing him again, as he took the initiative to explore her damp body with his hands. He let his hands roam her body, finally finding something they wanted…her ass. Eric took her bikini clad bottom into his big hands, squeezing it firmly. Calleigh moaned into his mouth, which went straight down to his cock, and slowly came to life in his swim trunks. Calleigh fully sat down on his lap, feeling his hard-on, and smiling into their kiss. The combination of his hands on her ass, and her sitting on his hard dick, whether it was covered by his pants or not, was causing Calleigh's body to become fully turned on to him, as she felt the puddle of wetness getting bigger in her bikini bottoms.

"Baby, we've got to stop." Calleigh finally said to him, pulling her lips from his.

"No we don't babe." Eric said attaching his lips to her neck.

"Eric, yes we do, there are kids out here and old people. It makes me feel like my dad is watching and that's nasty Eric."

"Alright Cal, we'll stop now, but you're gunna let me finish that hickey on your neck later." He whispered.

She arched an eyebrow. "You got it ."

"So, did I just waste my money, or are you gunna actually wear this?" He asked her referring to the gold bracelet he just bought her.

"Of course I'm gunna wear it Eric." She extended her arm over top of his lap, and he opened the clasp of the bracelet and put it on her wrist, closing the clasp. She smiled at him thinking to herself that they finally made it official. She leaned over and lightly kissed his lips.

"C'mon let's go back in the water!" Eric said jumping up with Calleigh in his arms. He didn't give her any time to reply before he was half way to the water cradling her in his arms.

As soon as he started running towards the water, she wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming as her reply. She held onto him even tighter then before when he ran into the water.

Anyone looking at them would've honestly thought that Eric and Calleigh has been a couple for years. They were just so comfortable with each other. The way they looked at each other and kissed each other. Currently, Eric was just throwing her around in the air, like she was a little kid, and Calleigh couldn't even object, as she was bursting with laughter. Eric noticed the way the sun was beaming off of her hair, and told her so.

"Y'know Calleigh, you're really gorgeous." Eric said to her, as he held her with his hands just underneath her butt, her legs wrapped around her waist, chest to chest.

"Eric, you're so sweet to me, but I have to be honest with you." She said blushing.

"What's the matter Cal?" Eric asked getting worried that he was scaring her away.

"I don't want to say I love you, until I actually fall in love with you. Is that okay?" She asked nervously.

"Sure Calleigh, because I want us to last! All though I'm not in love with you yet, Calleigh Dusquesne, I damn sure like you a hell of a lot!"

"Eric, I like you a lot too…so much." She whispered giving him another soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I want 8 reviews for this chapter (: Also, give me some suggestions and requests on what you guys want to see in the next couple of chapters.**

**Kbyeeee !**


	8. Home Alone

**Author's Note : Well hello (: Thanks Soooo Much for all the reviews you guys gave me, they're like chicken noodle soup for a sick person ! lol .**

**Well here's chapter 8 , it's pretty much all Eric and Calleigh . So, Read and Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>-Thursday July 1st, 2010<p>

"Calleigh?" The voice on the phone answered.

"Alley? Oh my goodness I miss you so much, you have no idea!" She said excited to talk to her best girlfriend from back home.

"Calleigh, I miss you too, Louisiana is boring without my partner in crime by my side."

"Same here Alley. How are you doing though?"

"I'm fine Calleigh; the whole crew is doing great!"

"That's awesome, tell them I said hey and let them know I miss them all."

"Okay. So tell me girl, how do you like Miami so far?"

"Miami is great! I love the weather, the people; everything so far has been amazing! I'm actually excited to start school in a couple of weeks."

"Wow, Calleigh. Tell me about your friends and stuff."

"Well, I don't have many friends yet…actually I only have 1 and that's my new boyfriend."

"Calleigh you have a boyfriend already?"

"Yeah, he lives just down the street and we clicked automatically! He's such a sweetheart Alley, you would love him! He spoils me rotten; And best of all, I feel like he understands me Alley!"

"Damn Calleigh, it sounds pretty serious!"

"It is pretty serious."

"Did you give it up to him yet?"

"God knows I want to, so bad! But I don't want it to ruin our relationship, I was gunna try to wait at least 4 months before we started having sex, but I don't think I'll be able to last that long. We haven't even said I love you yet."

"You didn't tell him that you love him yet?"

"No, every other relationship I've been in, we were saying "I love you" like 3 days after we started dating, even though I knew that I didn't really mean it. With Eric, I truly think that I maybe falling in love with him and that's scary enough, but I don't want to play any games with him, he doesn't deserve that."

"Wow, my best friends falling in love, I got to meet this guy a.s.a.p.!"

"Yes, you do Alley; no guy has ever made me this happy before!"

"Not even Damon?" Alley giggled.

"Ew, I don't even know what I was thinking when I got with him."

"I mean, I got to admit, you two were adorable."

"I know, I just can't believe I gave my virginity to him."

"I know, how many times did you guys do it exactly?"

"Damn you're so nosey! We did it 4 times."

"Was he good?"

"Not really, he didn't have any stroke!"

"Damn Calleigh!" Alley said cracking up at her bestfriend.

"I'm serious; he came in like a minute every time."

"Is your new boo a virgin?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"He's a competitive swimmer!"

"Wow, that's hot."

"I know and he's really smart, and he has a job."

"Sheesh Calleigh, you got the whole package huh?"

"Yeah, he wants me to go with him to his Uncles wedding."

"Are you gunna go?"

"I don't really want to."

"Why not Calleigh?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Calleigh, why wouldn't they like you? And since when do you give a flying fuck about what people think of you?"

"I don't know."

"It probably doesn't make a difference to Eric if they like you or not."

"That's true."

"Well look Calleigh, I miss you so much and I wish we could talk longer but I have to go right now, I've gotta go babysit my little brother."

"Alright, we'll talk later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Calleigh greeted her boyfriend at the front door of her house.<p>

"Hi beautiful." Eric said to his girlfriend as she invited him into her house. Last night she had called him and asked if he wanted to just come over and relax with her while her dad was at work, because she didn't feel like being alone the entire day and of course, he could not refuse her.

She stood on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her torso in a warm hug and said, "I missed you babe."

"I missed you too Eric, that's why I wanted you to come over so bad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh." She replied just as he picked her up as if she were a 2 year old, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her into the living room, sitting on the couch with her still in his lap.

"So, what do you want to do Cal?"

"Well, I figured we could just watch a couple of movies and snuggle, or if you're hungry I can cook something for you, or we can play the Wii, or we can just sit and talk if you want to babe."

"Let's talk for now."

"Okay."

"You're still coming with me to my Uncle's wedding right?"

"I don't really want to go Eric." She said hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Why not Cal?"

"I'm scared Eric."

"Calleigh…what can you possibly be scared of?"

"What if your family doesn't like me, won't that kinda change your mind about us a little?"

"Calleigh, why would you think that?"

"I don't know Eric, but I'm scared that they won't like you, and you'll leave me."

"Calleigh baby, I need you to understand that I'm here for the long haul. No one or nothing will make me change my mind about being with you. These 3 weeks have made me the happiest I've ever been. I can't even come up with any reason why the rest of my family wouldn't like you and if they don't, I could care less what they think about us."

"Eric, I can't believe it's been almost a month already. I promise you that I've NEVER been this happy before, you're the only person that can put a smile on my face no matter what! I'm trying so hard to get rid of my trust issues, but sometimes I really can't help it. And I honestly don't even care what people think of me, except for when it may affect our relationship."

"Calleigh, why is it so hard for you to let your guard down?"

"Eric, nobody really knows this but um, my dad's been an alcoholic since I was about 8. He's been sober for only about a year, which is the longest he's ever been sober and he's doing really good. The problem is that he's made so many broken promises to me, that it's hard for me to trust him, or anyone else. My mom is remarried and still living in Louisiana with my baby brother, I know in my heart that both of my parents love me, but it's hard sometimes you know."

"Babe, you know I completely understand where you're coming from. I have faith that your dad won't let you down this time Cal. If anything happens Cal, like I already said, I'm here for the long haul, you just have to trust me and let me be here for you."

"Thank you so much Eric, you don't know how much it means to me to here you say that and actually mean it."

"And anytime you're feeling some type of way about anything, I already told you pick up the phone and call me, or your ass is gunna be in trouble with me from now on babe!"

"Oh please Eric."

"So you're gunna come with me to my uncles wedding right?"

"Yes." Calleigh exhaled deeply.

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." She said to him punctuating it with a kiss to his lips.

"Baby, why you so far away?" Eric asked noticing that she had to lean her entire body in to kiss him.

"Oh, so you want me to be close to you like this huh?" She asked him bringing one of her knees to the other side of his body, so she was now straddling his lap. She arched her eyebrow at him and bit down hard on her own lip. Calleigh leaned down and began kissing, licking and sucking hard on Eric's neck. Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist and ass, holding her flush against his body as he got more and more turned on by the assault she was committing on his neck. Suddenly, she stopped her work on his neck, and leaned into his lips for a deep rough kiss. He could tell that she wanted control of the kiss, but he wasn't going to let her have it.

He deepened the kiss by tilting his head slightly to the side, and slipped his tongue into her slick, hot mouth. She was still trying to have the control, but finally gave in, arching her back leaning the top half of her body into his. His hands slipped down from her waist grabbing a handful of ass.

"Mmmm baby." She moaned into the kiss.

That was enough for Eric his dick was now getting harder and harder in his jeans, hard enough for Calleigh to feel through the denim of his jeans and the thin material of her shorts. Calleigh started rocking her hips in his lap, rubbing her material covered pussy against his material covered dick.

_God, he's making me so wet!_

"Shit Calleigh!" Eric said as he sat back and looked at her still grinding on him. Eric started thrusting his hips up to meet her, she threw her head back and screamed, "Eric!"

"You like that Calleigh?" He asked her realizing how hard it was for her to speak while he was grinding with her, because he didn't get any response from her.

"I asked you a question Calleigh."

"Yes baby I like that!" She told him. "Eric…I'm gunna cum in my panties if you don't stop it." She whined into his neck.

"Do you wanna' stop baby?" Eric asked realizing that if they didn't stop now, in a few minutes, he'd be ripping ALL of Calleigh's clothes off, as well as his own, and he'd have to start fucking Calleigh until both teens got the release they wanted from each other oh so bad.

Calleigh still couldn't even conjure up any proper English to talk with at the moment.

"Calleigh…"

"Huh? Oh, yes Eric, I guess we um, need to um, stop." Calleigh said as she got off of his lap and sat right beside him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" He told her, afraid that she would began resenting things.

"Eric, you don't have to be sorry, it takes 2 to tango. If anything, I should be sorry too, because…Eric, honestly, I really really want to have sex with you, and it just took every ounce of me not to take you into my room and have you fuck me. My other boyfriend was not half as good to me as you are, and I was having sex with him after 2 weeks, which was a huge mistake. But Eric, I don't want to keep you waiting too long baby, you deserve all of me, but I also don't want us to have sex too quickly because it might screw with our relationship!" Calleigh said to him.

"First of all Calleigh, even if we haven't said I love you yet, whenever me and you have sex, it will never be us just fucking, it's called making love. Even though neither of us are virgins, I think that our first time together should be special Cal, and not just heat of the moment, because I swear baby, during out first time, I'm taking my time on you Cal. Whenever you're ready to have sex Calleigh, I'll be ready too. I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me, because that's not what makes me want you at all Cal! I want you because of who you are on the inside, and once we have sex, it'll be a beautiful thing babe, when the timing is right!" Eric told her truthfully.

The last part of what he said made her smile a little, finally thinking of what it would be like for them to make love to each other, and explore each other's body. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know, I don't think I could've got a more perfect boyfriend Eric."

"I don't think I could've got a more perfect girlfriend Cal." He repeated back to her.

Calleigh just snuggled into his chest finally realizing how tired she really was by the big yawn that escaped her lips.

"Looks like somebody is tired now huh?"

"Maybe just a little." She confessed.

"Well you said you're dad doesn't get home until 7 , 7:30 , and I planned on leaving to go back home at around 5, and it's only 12 now, so looks like somebody is going to walk her little behind upstairs for a nap."

"Eric, no. The only way I'm taking a nap is if you come with me."

"Calleigh…you sure?" He asked her.

"Positive."

"Alright." He responded.

They both stood up, and held hands, as Calleigh led him up the stairs to her bedroom where they were going to take a nap together. She opened her room door, and turned the light on, as she caught glimpse of Eric looking around the room, as this was his first time being in there.

Calleigh's room walls were a soft lime green color, and she had a wooden floor, decorated with a lime green and pink area rug in the middle. The frame of Calleigh's dresser was decorated with photos of what seemed to be Calleigh and her loved ones back home in Louisiana. She had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite of her bed. On her bed lay a black and white zebra printed comforter with plenty of pillows. He loved her room, it was just simply Calleigh.

Calleigh jumped on top of her bed, pulled back the covers, and snuggled herself in under the covers. She patted the spot next to her silently telling Eric to get in with her. Eric took off his shoes, and got in the bed with Calleigh. He got in directly behind her, but he was cautious not to invade her personal space to much.

Once he got in, Calleigh snuggled back into his chest, letting him know that she wanted to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, and she breathed out a sigh of comfort letting him know she was content with their position. He began stroking soft patterns on her arms, and before he knew it, he looked down and she was snoring softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : We all know Calleigh is not just going to jump into bed with Eric after 3 weeks, she's trying to test him ! And i don't want her to be a normal teenager, but she still has some of the adult Calleigh features already, and we know Cal isn't too wild.<strong>

**Next Up , Eric's uncle's wedding . Calleigh will be introduced to a bit of Eric's family . What will they think of her ? Give me my 8 reviews and you'll surely find out! **


	9. A Family Reunion

Author's Note : I had a slight writer's block with this one . This isn't my best work in my honest opinion .

* * *

><p>"Calleigh babe, you look beautiful!" Eric said as he opened the car door for Calleigh to get in. They were finally going to his Uncle's wedding after Calleigh agreed to go with Eric and meet some of his family.<p>

Calleigh wore a sexy pair of zebra print stilettos, with what Eric guessed to be about a 5 inch heel, making her taller but, still not his full height. She had on a black pencil skirt which clung firmly to the curves in her hips and butt. All topped off with a clean, white, off the shoulder shirt, which bared her entire left arm.

"Thank you Eric. You look good too honey." She replied feeling a warm blush creep up her face.

Eric was sporting black suit pants and the matching jacket, with a white button down shirt and black square toe dress shoes. Calleigh thought he looked just precious as she had never seen this side of him before.

"So, is there any particular relative I should be warned about today babe?" Calleigh asked him as he pulled out into traffic. She was still a bit nervous about today he knew, but she would never admit it.

"Well my Aunt Priscilla, she always tries to act better than everyone and anyone else even though we all think she looks like an ass most of the time! My Uncle Angelo, him and his wife are probably gunna ask you a billion questions babe, there nosey as hell sometimes. Anyone else, isn't really relevant because my family is huge Cal, and I can barely even remember all of them, so I wouldn't expect you to, but as the years go by, you gradually get to know them more and more."

A smile crept upon Calleigh's face as she thought about being with Eric for years and getting to know his entire family.

"My cousin Miguel, we're basically frenemies, we've been competing with each other since the year we were born, and he's a jealous bastard Cal, always has been and always will be!"

"Okay Eric, hopefully this'll all go smooth."

"I bet it will babe." He said as they intertwined fingers. Calleigh relaxed in the passenger's seat realizing that they still had roughly 25 more minutes to drive before they arrived at the church. Eric said his mom and dad would already be there saving them a seat. After the ceremony they'd have to drive to the reception hall, where Calleigh would ultimately be introduced as Eric's girlfriend to some of his family.

Eric and Calleigh pulled up in the church parking lot. As soon as he parked, Calleigh began looking in the mirror making sure her hair and makeup was still intact. Eric glanced at her and shook his head with a smirk on his face. He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her; she stepped out, and straightened her outfit up a little as he shut the car door.

"Eric, do I look okay?" She asked him wanting to look perfect for him and his family.

"You look gorgeous baby, but I already told you that."

"Okay, thanks, I'm just making sure."

"Cal…relax, everything will go fine!" He said because he had faith in her. They intertwined fingers again and started walking into the big church. They walked through the church doors finding out that the ceremony had not yet started. Eric and Calleigh scoped out Eric's mom and dad and walked over to the pew they were seated at, taking a seat right next to them. Eric noticed that as they walked in, a couple of his relatives and people from the bride's side were looking at Calleigh. He didn't mind though, because he knew Calleigh was a beautiful girl inside and out, and he also knew the Calleigh is 150% his!

"Hi Calleigh." Analia Delko whispered.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Delko." Calleigh said.

"It's nice to see you again Calleigh." Dom said to her.

"Thanks, you too Dom. Thanks for letting me come with Eric."

"Oh, it's no problem at all Calleigh. Look, I think they're about to begin." Dom said as the organist began playing.

"C'mon babe, we've got to find our table." Eric told Calleigh as they walked into the reception hall.

"Oh, I thought we were sitting with your parents."

"No…well at least I don't think so. My uncle said that my new aunt and he did a seating chart, and they tried to group teens together wherever they could."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Eric!" Someone called from across the room. Eric and turned around to find who was calling him, to be greeted by his cousin, Miguel.

"Shit." Eric whispered under his breathe.

"Eric, buddy you're over here with us." Miguel shouted.

Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand and gave her look letting her know that this was the annoying competitive cousin Eric was telling Calleigh about. Calleigh just giggled at his annoyed facial expression.

"Hey man, long time no see." Miguel said to Eric, pulling him into a man hug.

"Yeah, I know!" Eric said forcing a smile.

"Who is this?" Miguel questioned.

"This is my girlfriend Calleigh Duquesne! Cal, this is my cousin, Miguel." Eric said introducing his pain in the ass cousin, to the one person in his life that mattered the most.

"Hello." Miguel said to Calleigh.

"Hi." She said keeping their conversation to a minimum.

"My girlfriend is in the bathroom actually."

"Yeah, I bet." Eric smirked under his breathe, and Calleigh shoved her elbow into his stomach.

"Thank you." Calleigh whispered as Eric pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Welcome babe." He told her.

"So, how has swimming been going Eric?"

"Pretty good, I'm training for the Florida State Preliminaries right now. How's football?"

"Football is good; we started training again a couple of weeks ago for the upcoming season."

"Cool."

"So Calleigh, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you from around here?"

"No, I moved here about a month ago from Louisiana." She explained, her southern accent made relevant.

"Eric, I didn't think I would see you here!" A familiar voice said to Eric. Both Eric and Calleigh looked up to see Marissa standing there.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Eric asked her getting pissed off already more and more by the second.

"Excuse you, but I'm here with Miguel." She told Eric as Miguel pulled out a seat for her.

"What is she doing here?" Marissa asked pointing at Calleigh.

"I'm Eric's girlfriend!" Calleigh said sliding to the edge of her own seat, to be closer to Eric.

"Miguel. You serious man?" Eric asked clenching his jaw.

"Yeah Eric. One man's loss is another man's treasure." Miguel said to him.

The best man in the wedding began giving a speech, followed by everyone else in their respectful places.

Eric just leaned back into his seat and shook his head with a smirk on his face. The waiters stepped over to the table and notified the teens that they could go get in the buffet line. Eric and Calleigh linked fingers and quickly walked over to where the food was being served.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what the hell is going on at this point." Eric apologized to Calleigh.

"Babe, it's alright. I should be the one saying sorry to you, it looks like your cousin is going out with your ex!"

"Wait, she was never my girlfriend Cal, we never had sex or any of that I swear, but she's been trying to get with me since we were in like 5th grade. I can't believe Miguel is that dumb! But I don't want anything to do with her Calleigh, you're all I want!"

She smiled up at him, "You're all I want to Eric. She annoys the shit out of me Eric, but I'm honestly not worried about her, she's not anywhere near as cute as I am!"

"No she's not Calleigh!" Eric laughed. Eric and Calleigh got their plates and Eric's was loaded with food.

"Eric, are you really going to eat all that food?"

"Yeah Cal. You have to remember I have an athlete's appetite babe."

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it Eric." She sighed with a smile on her face. They got back to the table to find Marissa and Miguel already seated with plates, and they also had 2 other people who seemed to be friends with each other sitting at the table. Eric and Calleigh began eating in silence which was broken by Marissa's voice.

"So Calleigh, no offense but you're like the new slut of the town I hope you know!" Marissa nonchalantly said to Calleigh. Miguel choked on his steak when he heard her say it. Calleigh gave Eric a look letting him know that she was about to go off! She didn't want to act a fool in front of his family, or anybody for that matter, but she would defend herself if need be.

"Marissa, the fuck is your problem?" Eric asked her trying to keep quiet and defend his girl.

"I already told you Eric, I don't have a problem." She answered.

Eric was just about to curse at her again before Calleigh interrupted.

"Babe, I got it." Calleigh told Eric in a nice tone, before turning to Marissa.

"Honestly, there is no reason for me to be considered a slut at all. But, if I'm the NEW slut of the town, YOU must be the OLD slut of the town!"

"You're so cute! But I think people in this town will probably believe whatever I tell them about you, I've been here for years, and you just got here and you're already fucking Eric Delko!"

"First of all Marissa, me and Calleigh are not fucking, we're in a relationship!" Eric yelled getting pissed off. Calleigh laid a hand on his thigh letting him know to back off; she wanted to handle it on her own.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what anyone else in this town thinks of me! You're mad because I walked into this city a month ago, and I already have the man you've wanted for years! I didn't even have to open my legs, or suck his dick, because that didn't even work for you did it? I didn't think so!" Calleigh said. Marissa just gave her a dead stare, while Calleigh had the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay so Marissa let's go get something to drink." Miguel said trying to break up the little argument before it got any worse between the two girls, even though he knew Calleigh was kicking ass!

As soon as they left Calleigh looked to Eric and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "I told you I could handle it on my own."

"Sorry Cal, I was just trying to help you." He apologized, confused as to why she was mad at him.

"I know, but if you keep stepping in when me and her are arguing, she's gunna think that I can't handle her. Next time please, just let me handle it by myself." She said in a firm tone, Eric just gave her a confused and frustrated look.

"Eric, you can't say hi to your Auntie?"

"Hi Aunt Priscilla!" Eric turned around and got up to give his aunt a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

**I wonder how Cal is gunna act.**

"Who is this?" Priscilla asked referring to Calleigh

"This is my girlfriend Calleigh Duquesne." Eric introduced them. Calleigh stood up, straightened her skirt and smiled towards the women who lightly resembled Eric's father around the eyes.

"Hi Calleigh."

"Hello, nice to finally meet you." Calleigh greeted the women.

"Thank you. I'm Eric's Aunt Priscilla. Have you met the rest of the family yet?"

"I've met Miguel, and I already know Eric's parents and I'm just now meeting you, but besides that I haven't met anyone else." Calleigh told her. She was still mad at Eric, for "undermining" her, but she wasn't going to let his family in on what was going on, they could talk about it later on at a decent time.

"Well what's Eric waiting on?"

"I have no idea." Calleigh told her glancing at Eric.

"C'mon Eric, show her around!"

"I was going to once we finished eating!"

"Well hurry!"

"Okay, Auntie." Eric said as his aunt walked back to her table, to tell them about Calleigh he assumed.

Eric and Calleigh sat down again, noticing that Miguel and Marissa still weren't back yet. Eric and Calleigh barely said 2 words to each other, and they sat like that for quite a while.

Calleigh was just finishing her plate of food when suddenly Eric's fingers intertwined roughly with hers.

"C'mon." He said firmly.

"Where are we going?"

"Just c'mon." He said. Calleigh got up and walked slightly behind her with their fingers still intertwined. They walked all the way outside of the banquet hall before Eric let go of Calleigh's hand, she was looking at the ground when he spoke.

"Look babe, I still don't understand what I did, but I'm sorry!" Eric put forth, trying to apologize.

Calleigh face softened, "Eric, it's bad enough that when we go to school, I'm gunna be considered a slut already for literally not doing anything. I know you wanted to help me baby, but I know I can handle her on my own, so just let me."

"Calleigh, I know you can handle her too, but it pisses me off when I see her trying to verbally attack you like that. How the hell is she gunna call you a slut, and she's fucking with my cousin?"

Calleigh giggled at his last statement, "I don't even know but look, right now, you and I need to focus on each other and when the time comes, just know that I can handle her and whoever else on my own, I'm a big girl!" She told him, as she moved into his arms, to give him a hug. He bent his head slightly and gave her a forehead kiss.

"Alright baby. So are we good?"

"Eric, we were never bad."

"I know, but I just don't like it when we're upset with each other like that."

"Me neither Eric, but I couldn't stay mad at you for much longer anyway. You're too damn cute."

"I knew my good looks would come in handy one day soon." He scoffed.

"Whatever." Calleigh shook her head as held the door open for her as they walked back in.

When Eric and Calleigh sat down again, they were back to normal, much to Marissa's dismay. Desserts were finally being passed out and Eric was feeding Calleigh a piece of the wedding cake. In the back of her head Calleigh knew that she wanted to knock Marissa's lights out just for being there, but she wanted to wait for the right moment because if they were all going to be at the same school, Calleigh had an odd feeling that she would be seeing Marissa around whether she wanted to or not.

The DJ began playing more and more dancing upbeat music, urging the guests to dance more. Soon, well over half of the guests were up and dancing on the floor, even Eric's 3 year old cousin and his parents.

"So, you gunna dance with me Calleigh?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Eric, I'm clearly white, not Spanish. I mean, I can dance, just not to Spanish music."

"Have you tried it before?"

"No."

"Well, you can't knock it until you try it Cal."

"Well, I don't want to try it here Eric. I may suck at it."

"So what Cal pleasssssse." Eric began whining.

"What about a slow dance?"

"Good enough." Eric said with a huge smile on his face. The DJ stopped playing fast music and announced for all couples to come on the floor, young and old. Calleigh looked at Eric and smiled at him letting him know that she felt like dancing with him now. He stood up, and held his hand out to her and she gladly accepted it.

Calleigh watched as the newlywed couple walked onto the floor first, and then mostly older couples walked onto to the floor also, but lost sight of them because of the other people who were there also. Calleigh heard the beginning tunes of "Love like This" by Natasha Bedingfield, and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. This song defined the exact way she felt about Eric, even though they had not been dating for long, Calleigh could see how over the past 3 weeks, her feelings for Eric strengthened at a pace that was actually frightening to and pleasing all at the same time. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and he enveloped her by her waist as they began swaying together. Calleigh's head was resting in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent and let her eyes flutter shut. Eric intertwined his fingers in Calleigh's soft blonde hair and kept one hand on her waist, not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

_We go back so far swinging' in your backyard all the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in high school, ooh I really liked you, it must've been your attitude_

_That's why you keep on running' in and out of my life._

_As the years they'll roll by, baby now I know why I keep coming back to you._

_You're the only that knows me, love it when you hold me_

_I'll never find a love like this._

_When this life tried to keep us apart, you keep calling me back to your heart, let me hear you say._

_I'm so glad you found me, wrap your arms around me_

_I'll never find a love like this._

The song ended all too early and Eric was dragging Calleigh over to the wedding party table so she could meet his new aunt and his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Ramon!" Eric said to his uncle.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing, this is my girlfriend Calleigh Duquesne." Eric said eager to introduce Calleigh as his girlfriend to his favorite uncle.

"Hello Calleigh. My brother was telling me about you."

"Oh, good things I hope?"

"Certainly, he said that he thinks you're a lot of good for Eric, and that you're a great girl with goals for herself."

"Oh, ok, all of that is true." Calleigh smiled.

"Well, I have someone I'd like for you guys to meet too. Eric and Calleigh, this is my new bride Jocelyn."

"Hi Jocelyn, welcome to the Delko family." Eric greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Calleigh."

"Hello Jocelyn." Calleigh said with a smile.

"It looks like both of you have something in common already…you're both new to the Delko family."

"Yeah, you two are the new Delko girls." Eric said wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist even tighter than before.

Calleigh beamed at the fact that most of his family liked her already, and where giving her a warm welcome into the family.

* * *

><p>LOL , i had no idea how to end the chapter. Give me your opinion though, don't be to harsh. The next chapter will be better though, cuz it'll be there one month anniversary ! :D Okay...REVIEW ! ! !<p> 


	10. 1 Month

Thank God Csi:Miami is back on again !

Here's Chapter 10 , sorry it's been a while . But i'm back on my A game now !

This Chapt is anything really special , but it is there 1 month anniversary!

Disclaimer: I dont own Eric or Calleigh . :(

* * *

><p>Eric and Calleigh were both sprawled out on a blanket contently holding each other's hands, gazing up at the stars in the night sky.<p>

"Babe, I'm really sorry we couldn't spend all of today together. I really wanted to take off of work, but I just couldn't afford it this week Cal."

"Eric, stop stressing over it. We're together right now and that's all that matters." Calleigh told him as she sat up and leaned on his chest.

"I guess you're right Cal." He sighed.

"Eric, this right here is the best 1 month anniversary I've ever had with anyone! Eric, you're an amazing boyfriend! And I often feel that I don't deserve you. You deserve a girl that's willing to say I love you, and who is ready to have sex with you whenever you want too."

"Whoa, babe where is this coming from? Calleigh I deserve you and you deserve me. Both of us have our faults baby. But I don't want any other girl in the world but you. Baby, I know you can't say I love you right now to me, and I'm not mad at you for that, you're just guarding your heart. And as for the sex, I sure as hell can't wait for that either, but honestly the longer we wait, the better its gunna be. Now I need you to stop focusing on that stuff and get your sweet little ass over here, and give me a kiss." Eric said and Calleigh giggled at the last part as she scooted closer to him.

She threw one of her legs across his body and lightly placed one of her hands on his chest. As she leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his lips.

He just loved the way his baby's lips felt against his. Whenever she kissed him it was like he lost of thoughts of anything else in the world, and only thought of her. He tangled his hands in her golden blonde hair and entered her mouth with his wet tongue. She moaned at the feel of his tongue massaging hers. His lips moved south towards her neck, when Calleigh pushed him away.

"Awe man Cal."

"Eric, over this whole month we've been together, I've gotten multiple hickeys on my neck and chest area."

"Okay, so let me give you multiple more." Eric said in a rush to suckle on her neck again.

"No Eric, I'm getting tired of hiding these from my dad!"

"So stop hiding them babe."

"So my dad can kill you Eric? I don't want you to die!"

Eric laughed out loud, "Babe, you're just so damn delicious!"

"Well I have all these hickeys from you, and I don't think you have any from me, that's a problem in my eyes."

"Oh I see where you're coming from…if it's a problem, then you ought to do something about it!"

"I will!" Calleigh said as she leaned down and began devouring his neck.

Calleigh did to him exactly what he would normally be doing to her and then some. She softly bit at his neck, as he tried not to succumb to her evil ways.

She suddenly pulled away, leaving him panting and hungry for more of her.

He laid his head on her chest and she began rubbing his back. He almost drifted off to sleep but he sat up before he did.

"Cal, I didn't really know what to get you because I mean, you already have a promise bracelet, but I promise I tried really hard to get you something you'd like and it's not really much of anything…"

"Eric, stop rambling for a minute! I'm thankful that you're even getting me anything, no matter what it is I'll love it just because it came from you babe."

"Alright Cal, well here it is." He said as handed her a big brown paper bag with handles on either side of it. "Happy anniversary babe."

"Wait, I got you something too Eric."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's our one month anniversary I had to get you something; you're the one responsible for me being so happy these days. So here you go." she said as she handed him a white box that he would have to take apart to get his gift out.

"Open yours first babe."

"No, you open yours first." Calleigh said being stubborn.

"No."

"How about we open them at the same time."

"Deal. On 3!"

"Okay. 1…2…3" Eric counted out loud.

Eric began tearing at his box being cautious because he didn't know what might be in it.

Calleigh opened the big bag, and began taking a load of tissue paper out of it. She reached in her bag and pulled out a ladybug pillow pet.

Eric finally got the box undone and he pulled out an authentic Phillies snapback.

"Eric, you know how long I've been actually begging my dad to buy me one of these. He said that he didn't want to waste his money on something so childish."

"Cal. . .This must've cost you a fortune. You really didn't have to babe."

"I know I didn't have to Eric. But you didn't have to buy me this." Calleigh said as she held up her right wrist, reminding him of the bracelet he bought her when he asked her to be his girlfriend officially. "Or this." She said holding up her brand new pillow pet.

"Bottom line is I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to Eric. You deserve it. I know how much you like the Phillies. And I for one think you look sexy in hats!"

"Thanks a lot Cal. I want to get a picture of you with your pillow pet!"

"Um, no."

"C'mon babe, why not?"

"Eric, I look a mess right now." She gave him any old excuse. He just gave her a straight face, and she giggled.

"Alright Eric. ONE picture!" She said giving into him.

"Okay." Eric said with a big smile on his face. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, while Calleigh put her pillow pet into "pet" position. She sat crisscross applesauce and held the pillow pet right under her chin as she smiled for Eric. He took the picture and gave her his phone so she could have a look.

"Eww, Eric I look hideous."

"No you don't Cal. You're beautiful, you could never look hideous." Eric told her.

Calleigh just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh Eric, you're such a kiss up!"

"So what!" He said and stuck his tongue out at her. She leaned back against his chest again and looked up at the sky.

"It really is a beautiful night tonight Eric."

"Thank God. Our plans would've been ruined if it would've rained or something."

"Well, as long as I would've been with you. The rain wouldn't have spoiled anything." Calleigh whispered.

"Who's the kiss up now babe?"

Calleigh laughed.

"I hate to ruin the moment but, Cal it's almost 10:30. I have to have you back home by 11:00."

"Yeah, you're right Eric. I wish my curfew wasn't so early."

"When I was 16, my curfew was 11:00 too. I always forget that you're only 16, you're technically still a kid."

"Oh Eric please. If I'm a child, than that means all this time, you've been kissing on and feeling up a child. So what does that make you?" She asked him as they both began gathering all their belongings.

"So baby, you're coming to my competition next week right?" He asked quickly changing the subject. Calleigh laughed hard.

"No!" Calleigh answered and she watched Eric's facial expression drop. "Babe, I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't miss your competition for the world!"

"Good, I thought you were serious for a minute."

"Of course not Eric, you know I'll always be there to support you!" She told him as they intertwined fingers and started walking towards his car.

"You know your my good luck charm Calleigh."

"That's such an honor." She said as he opened the car door for her.

"I'm walking you to the door tonight whether you like it or not!" Eric told her.

"Okay." She said and rolled her eyes playfully.

They both go out of the car and they held hands as they walked to her front door step.

"For the last time this night babe, Happy 1 month Anniversary!" He told her.

"Eric, you're the one that made it the Happy Anniversary!" She said. He leaned down and gave her a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips as she stood on her tippie toes to reach him properly.

"Well, I guess I should be getting in the house now Eric."

"I guess so too Cal. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Eric." She said before she unlocked the door and waved to Eric once he finally got to his car.

She walked into the house and pranced up the steps, wanting nothing more than to go to bed pretending that she was resting in Eric's arms.

* * *

><p>REVIEW !<p>

lol , i can't think of anything else to say right now !


	11. Trust Issues

A/N : I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it took this long for me to update , but i was kinda at a writer's block and i had alot of papers & projects due for school and stuff .

This chapter starts off as being cute and happy , but it ends kinda sadly and on a cliffhanger !

I've already started on the next chapter so READ _**AND**_ REVIEW .

* * *

><p>"Good morning everybody!" Calleigh greeted as she got in the car with the Delko family.<p>

"Hey Calleigh." Analia said.

"'Morning Calleigh." Dom said.

"Hey babe." Eric told her wanting to kiss her badly, but he knew that wouldn't happen as long as they were in the car with his parents.

"Hey you."

Eric was in his warm up suit and flip flops, and under he wore his swim trunks. He was kind of nervous because this would be the first time he would be competing in front of Calleigh. But he had faith in himself and he knew he would do just fine.

Calleigh wore ERIC'S t-shirt that had Delko written on the back. She also sported a pair of slightly ripped jeans and white sneakers. Her hair, unlike normal was high up in a ponytail because she knew the humidity from the pool would make it frizzier than normal.

They pulled up at the school parking lot and everyone got out of the car. Eric's parents and Calleigh started walking to the door, but Eric grabbed Calleigh around her waist from behind and she slowed her walking pace.

"Babe, I didn't get a kiss from you yet." Eric whispered in her ear.

She turned around in his arms, so they were still around her waist. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately.

"Hey there's Andre and Dontae." Eric told Calleigh as he walked with her towards the bleachers.

"Oh . . . is Wyatt with them?"

"It doesn't look like it, but if he is, you sure as hell aren't sitting with them."

"I wouldn't want to sit with them if Wyatt was here. If he comes, I'm gunna leave and sit with your parents."

"Yeah, because I don't want you anywhere near that shit head."

"Eric, you're getting mad all over again. You need to relax and prepare for your competition!"

"You're right Cal." Eric exhaled deeply. "See . . . I'm calm. I'm calm."

"Hey Delko." Dontae said

"Hey guys. 'Yall remember Calleigh right?"

"How could we forget her?" Andre answered

"Is Wyatt coming?"

"Hell no! I can't stand him!" Andre told him.

"Good me either. And I don't want Calleigh to be around him!" Eric said and Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Delko. We'll take good care of your girl!" Dontae said.

"You better!" Eric playfully threatened. "Alright you guys, I have to go meet up with coach and the rest of the guys."

"Good luck Delko!" Dontae yelled.

"Make us proud!" Andre yelled.

"If you lose, I'm taking this "Delko" shirt off." Calleigh yelled making the guys laugh.

"So Calleigh…how's it been going with Eric?" Andre asked.

"It's been going pretty good."

"I hope you know Delko is completely whipped for you!"

"You guys really think so?" Calleigh asked acting shocked as if she didn't know how Eric felt about her even though they hadn't really said I love you yet.

"Hell yeah we think so. As a matter of fact, we know so!" Dontae told Calleigh.

"I've never seen Delko so willing to do anything for one of his girlfriends. That boy would jump off of a bridge for you Calleigh! I just hope you're prepared for school. . .half of the girls at DHS has been trying to get with him since like kindergarten."

"Girls like Marissa?" Calleigh asked.

"Yup. You know her?" Andre asked

"We've met and she's made it very clear that she wants Eric."

"I don't like her." Andre confessed

"Me neither, she's a stalker!" said Dontae.

"From my understanding, she's been spreading rumors about me and Eric already. So once we start school a lot of people will already have ideas in their heads about me."

"It's cool Calleigh me and Andre will always have you and Delko's back!"

"Yeah, don't worry about that girl." Andre said.

"I'm not. She just works on my nerves. I'll probably wind up whooping her ass before the end of the year."

"I didn't know you were a fighter Calleigh." Dontae said.

"I'm not, but after a while…I'll crack like any other person. And I always defend what's mine!"

"Yours…meaning Eric. Right?"

"Of course." Calleigh said adding a slight tone of sex in her voice

"Eric, I'm so proud of you babe!" Calleigh told him as they walked back to the car.

"Thanks. I told you that you were my good luck charm." Calleigh smiled at him.

"Calleigh, we're gunna have a victory dinner at our house. I hope you're staying."

"Of course I am Mrs. Delko. You know I never pass up your cooking."

"Great. Eric text Andre and Dontae and tell them they're invited too."

"Okay."

"Um Eric am I allowed in your room?"

"Why wouldn't you be allowed in Cal?" Eric asked her laughing.

"Well, last time I was here, me and you weren't dating; I just wasn't sure how your parents felt about it."

"Cal my parent's love you and they know we wouldn't be doing anything too explicit while they're anywhere near the house."

When they got upstairs Calleigh laid out on Eric's bed, her head resting on his pillow.

"You know, I really like the way you look on my bed Calleigh."

"Thanks, you know I really like the whole feeling of it." She said her southern accent loud and clear. Calleigh looked up from her phone and Eric was down in his drawers searching for a shirt change into, as the one he had on was a bit damp. Calleigh was in heaven as she looked at his bare chest.

"Eric come down here." They heard his mom call from downstairs, as Calleigh's little daydream was interrupted.

"C'mon babe." Eric told Calleigh to come with him as he out a shirt on.

They went downstairs and Calleigh saw a beautiful young girl who looked to be about 18 or 19 standing in the embrace of Eric's father. Eric ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly! Calleigh was somewhat confused as to who the girl was and why she and Eric were so close.

"Damn, little brother you got even bigger since the last time I saw you!" The girl said.

Little brother? This must be the big sister he's been telling me about?

"Nah Mari, I think you just shrunk while you were away with all of your little friends in college. You always were on the short side anyway!"

"Oh shut up Eric! And introduce me to your friend!"

"If you give me a chance Mari!" Eric said as he turned around and pulled Calleigh to him by her waist.

"Marisol this is my girlfriend Calleigh Duquesne…Cal, this is my big sister Marisol!" Eric introduced.

"Hi Calleigh, how are you?" Marisol asked as they shook hands.

"Hi Marisol, I'm good, thank you." Calleigh answered.

Eric took Marisol's bags up to her room.

"Why don't you two girls go in the living room and get to know each other a bit before the others get here." Dom suggested.

"Sure Daddy." Marisol agreed.

"So, how long have you and my brother been dating Calleigh?" Mari asked Calleigh.

"Last week made a month."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for my brother. He hasn't had the best luck when comes to relationships."

"Me neither, I think that's why we became friends in the first place."

"Well…I can already tell he really likes you."

"Y'know everyone keeps telling me that, but how can you tell?"

"My little brother never tried to introduce any of his girlfriends to any of us before, we always had to find out by one of his little friends or something, because he knew we wouldn't approve. My parents tell me you're great and from what I've heard, you already met some of extended family."

"Yeah, I really like your brother a lot too Marisol and I'm so happy that your parents approve of our relationship because the last thing I needed was a great boyfriend with an angry family!"

"Well, you have nothing to worry about…but enough talking about you and Eric and tell me about yourself."

"Well…I was born and raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana up until about a month and a half ago…and then my dad and I moved here."

"How did you meet Eric if school hasn't started yet?" Marisol asked.

"Eric and your mom came over to welcome us into the neighborhood."

"That sounds just like my mom." Marisol chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" Eric asked as he came in the living room and sat down next to Calleigh, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"We were talking about how I moved here and how we met." Calleigh told him.

"Oh. So Mari how's school going and stuff?"

"Everything is great little brother. My grades are fantastic, my teachers are fantastic, and my friends are fantastic!"

"I'm glad everything is just so damn fantastic!" Eric said.

"Have mom and dad been running you ragged since I've been gone?"

"Hell yeah!" Eric responded quickly and the girls laughed.

"Well no, they've been pretty good but I can already tell that they're gunna be riding me about my grades this entire school year!"

"Good someone needs too! I'm sorry little brother but, Calleigh is too gorgeous and smart to have a boyfriend that has terrible grades, that'll bring her image down."

"Your right Marisol, but I have a feeling that Eric's gunna be doing really good in school this year."

"I sure hope so Calleigh."

"Watch Mari, I'm gunna show all of you up this year!" Eric said determination evident in his tone of voice.

"Alright little brother!" Marisol said.

"Hey guys." Eric said as Dontae and Andre came into his house.

"What's up Delko?"

"Hey bro."

"Hey Marisol, we haven't seen you in forever!" Andre said.

"I know! I actually kinda missed you guys a little bit."

"Awe Marisol missed us." Dontae turned to Andre and said.

"Yeah, but I still think you guys are annoying…but it's all out of love."

"Awe we love you too Marisol!" Andre said.

"Yayyyyyyy!" Marisol says sarcastically.

"Alright you guys, dinner is ready I thought you guys would all want to eat outside at the patio table."

"Alright, that's cool mom!" Eric told her as everyone walked outside to the table.

They saw this huge feast that was prepared for them at the table, everyone sat and ate in a comfortable silence with some funny, light conversation occasionally. After a while, Andre and Dontae left separately, Marisol went out to go catch up with some of her friends, Dom and Analia were both tired and went to bed, that left Eric and Calleigh by themselves downstairs cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

* * *

><p>Eric's was laid out and his back was pressed up against the couch's back and Calleigh was settled in front of him in the same position except her back was pressed against his chest. Eric's arms were snaked around her waist and their hands were joined. They also had a light blanket thrown over top of them.<p>

"So Calleigh how'd you like my sister?" Eric asked her knowing that his sister was still a big part of his life even if she went to college out of state.

"I think she's great Eric." Calleigh answered.

"I think she likes you a lot too babe." He told her kissing her cheekbone lightly.

"Thank God."

"I don't know why you were even nervous…ALL of my family likes you Calleigh!"

"It wouldn't really make a difference to me, but you know relationships can be made harder without the approval of family."

"Well…when will I get to meet your dad Calleigh?"

"…I don't know Eric. It's really not that necessary for you to meet him."

"I feel like it is Calleigh! You've met all the important people in my life and I feel like I deserve to meet the important people in yours. It's not like I'm some scumbag boyfriend Calleigh…" Eric said stating to get annoyed!

"Eric, I didn't say you were a scumbag boyfriend, I just don't feel that it should make a difference in our relationship whether you meet my dad or not!" Calleigh said returning the anger.

"I think you're hiding something from me and Calleigh. If we're together ALL of our dirty laundry should be aired out from the beginning that includes family Calleigh!" Eric said getting louder.

"Keep your voice down, your parents are trying to sleep! Eric, what the hell could I possibly be hiding from you? I already told you that my dad is a recovering alcoholic it was hard enough for me to do that, what else do you need to know?"

"Calleigh…what does your dad think about you having a boyfriend?" Eric asked, but Calleigh never answered.

"Your dad doesn't even know about me Calleigh does he?"

"Eric…" She said trying to calm him down.

"Does he Calleigh?" Eric yelled staring her dead in the eyes so he would know if she was lying or not.

"….No, he doesn't know Eric."

Eric gave her one last look in the eyes, before he stalked up the stairs and went into his bedroom where he slammed the door shut, leaving Calleigh sitting on the couch cold and alone, with her face in her cupped hands silently crying to herself.

* * *

><p>AN : 13 Reviews before the next chapter ! ! ! So review , review , review ! (: Suggestions & Critiscim are cool , but nothing too annoying!


	12. Be My Baby Again

"Damn it." Calleigh says as she shuts her phone. She's been trying to contact Eric for the past 3 days, and nothings worked. It had been 3 whole days since she's seen or even talked to him.

"I really fucked up." Calleigh thought to herself and she began thinking about the last conversation they'd had with each other, it was an argument…a really bad one. She began crying and sobbing aloud. Good thing her father wasn't home. She really missed Eric, that was her heart and she knew it even if they hadn't said I love you yet she knew for a fact that she was falling in love with him from day one. And now, she had fucked up big time!

Calleigh knew what she had to do this week, she had to tell her father that for the past 6 weeks, she and Eric have been involved and she's been hiding it from him. Calleigh knew that her dad knew that she had a little crush on Eric, but she was also aware that he was completely oblivious to the fact that all those times when she said she was going out with Eric and some other friends, that it was really just her and Eric. Calleigh knew her dad would be furious because even though he had teased her a couple of times about her liking Eric, Kenwall was still really protective when it came to things of that sort, he didn't even know that she wasn't a virgin…Calleigh wanted to speak with Eric first to make sure that they were still together. The thought of being without him now just made her cry even harder.

Calleigh got up off of her bed, and went into the bathroom to wash her face off.

"Hello." Calleigh answered the phone even though she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Calleigh…this is Marisol."

"Um, hi Marisol."

"Listen, my little brother has been moping around the house for a couple of days now and I was wondering if you had anything to do with it? I'm not mad at you; I would just like to know what's going on."

"Okay, well yes, Eric and I had a really bad argument the other night and I've been calling him and calling him and he's not answering the phone or my texts or anything. Marisol, I really want to apologize to him because I feel like it's all my fault, but he's not giving me the chance."

"I'm still kinda confused about what exactly you did."

"Well, Eric and I have been dating for about a month and a half now, and my father doesn't know. Eric thought that my dad knew about us, but he doesn't. I'm really sorry though, I'm willing to tell my dad, but I just need to talk to Eric first, to make sure that he still wants to be with me." Calleigh said and Marisol could feel the sincerity in her voice over the phone.

"Alright Calleigh…what if I tell Eric that you're sick or something that way he'll probably go over your house to see about you, because let me tell you something…Eric may be mad at you right now, but he still has some deep feelings for you Calleigh, I can see it all over his face!" Marisol told her.

Calleigh smiled when Marisol told her that Eric still had feelings for her, because she knew if Marisol saw it, it just had to be true!

"Marisol, I think that'll work out great! Thank you so much Marisol." Calleigh stated her gratitude.

"You're welcome Calleigh, don't worry I will get Eric over your house." Marisol promised her.

"Just make sure you don't say anything about our conversation!" Calleigh said.

"Okay, bye Calleigh."

"Bye Marisol."

Calleigh was filled with hope, that there was a still a chance that she and Eric could still be together, they just had to get over this little bump in the road.

* * *

><p>Calleigh heard someone knocking at the door. She walked down the steps and heard it again.<p>

"Hold on, I'm coming." She yelled.

She opened the door up, and there stood Eric Delko. Her breathe hitched in her throat when she saw him.

"Um, hi." She said to him.

"Hi." He replied.

"Are you going to let me come in, or are we just going to stand on your porch all day?"

"Oh, you can come in." She said, as she moved to the side to let him in first.

He sat down on the couch in front of the big TV that was showing some random movie. Calleigh sat down next to him, but not too close. She finally conjured up enough courage and turned the TV off and looked at him.

"Baby, let me start by saying that I'm so sorry Eric. I never meant to hurt you like this I swear to God. I realize that I was wrong and this is all my fault Eric, but I also realize that I need you! These past few days have been pure hell for me, Eric I've been crying all over the place and what not. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back; I just hope that you still want me as much as I want you Eric."

Eric looked up at her, "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Calleigh you really hurt me! I felt like you were ashamed of me or something, like I wasn't good enough for you! As much as you hurt me Calleigh, never did I want to break up with you, because like you said, I've been feeling like shit for the past few days too! As much as I would like to deny it, I never stopped wanting you Calleigh! I missed every single thing about you baby! But, before you ask me…yes I am still a little pissed off with you, but I'll get over it!" He finished and smiled up at her slightly and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Eric, before we get to the good stuff, I just want you to know that tomorrow I'm telling my dad about us!"

"You promise Cal?" He asked her.

"Yes baby, I promise!"

"Alright, now come here!"

She was so happy that she jumped right into his lap, which made him crack up.

"Seems like someone missed there boyfriend!"

"You have no fucking idea Eric!" she told him as they met in a passionate kiss.

"So I do remember someone saying that they would do anything to get me back." Eric told her questioningly.

"Yeah, but then you told me that I never really lost you." She said as she bowed her head to his neck and starting sucking the flesh there.

"That's true, but you have 3 days to make up to me baby! "He said. Calleigh completely melted when he called her baby, that was the first time she heard him call her that in 3 days, and she was used to hearing it at least once every day. She began working her way back up to his lips and they made out more passionately than ever before.

As they kissed, Calleigh began replaying everything he said to her just minutes before. She felt like it must've taken a lot of him to accept her back after what she did to him. Even though Eric was only 17 years old, he was truly a man! In fact he was her man, and she felt like he definitely deserved at least a piece of her to show him how much she really was sorry about what she did and that she really had strong feelings for him.

Calleigh really started getting into the make out session they were both involved in. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands were cupping the sides of his face, and her tongue was softly massaging his. Eric's hands were wrapped around her waist and rubbing the small of her back as she kissed him passionately.

She gave him 3 small kisses directly on his lips before she started working on his neck again.

"Babyyyyyyy." She whined sexily into his neck.

"Yes Love." He answered.

Her heart leaped out of her chest when called her Love, and she tried to maintain herself.

"Take me to the bed." She said and he stopped and looked at her with passion burning in his eyes.

"For what querida?" He played dumb.

"You know what for…I have a little surprise I want to give you for being the amazing young man that you are."

"Calleigh, I thought you wanted to wait before we had sex."

"I don't want to have sex, but I think you deserve at least 3rd base with me Eric." She got up off of his lap and went behind the couch and whispered hotly in his ear, "Eric Delko, I'm going upstairs for pleasure and trust me, I will get pleasure whether you come up there with me or not…"

Eric stared down at his dick and it sprang fully into action when she started rubbing her hands all on his chest. He finally got up and stood next to her, he picked her up and placed his hands under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her up to her bedroom.

Eric kicked her room door open and dropped her softly on the bed, where saw that her breasts were already spilling over the top of her tank top. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and he kneeled down and settled himself there where he began kissing her again. She began tugging his shirt above his arms.

"Baby, before we go too far, I want to make sure this is what you want…I don't want this to be on impulse Calleigh I don't want to do anything you'll regret later."

"Eric, I promise that this is what I want to do baby! Like I said we're not having sex yet…you're just getting to feel me up a little better. After I tell my dad about us, I'm pretty sure he'll ground me for at least 2 weeks, so think of this as a seeya later present." She offered.

"Alright."

They began kissing again and Calleigh asked him to get up on the bed with her. She straddled his waist and began rubbing her hands all over his chest. She lent down to kiss him again and he grabbed a handful of ass, which made her giggle. She started moving south on him and pressed open kisses on his chest just missing both of his nipples which were sticking up firmly for her. When she got just above his pants, she opened her mouth all the way and licked her way back up his body. She moved to his nipples and flicked her tongue out over his right nipple, and then she did the same thing for his left.

"Shit Calleigh, get your ass up here NOW!"

She crawled up and was no longer straddling his waist, but now his nipples. He felt how wet her pussy was through her shorts and he brushed the thoughts of that particular thing out of his mind. She stared at him innocently just before she reached for the bottom of her tank top and began slowly pulling it over her head.

First, he saw only a tiny slither of her white skin that had a little tan to it. The second thing he saw had his head spinning, he saw a sexy silver metal ball laced through her belly button. He didn't remember that being there when she had her bathing suit on.

"Damn." Eric said and Calleigh smiled as she realized what he was referring to.

"Do you approve of it baby?" She asked him.

"Fuck yes Calleigh, that shit is sexy as hell on you!"

"Good." Calleigh said and she continued with her little tease.

She continued pulling up on her shirt until he was met with the bottom of her bra. It was lacy, and it had cheetah print on it. From there on, she quickly pulled her shirt above her head. And there sat his baby, in nothing but a lacy-cheetah print bra, and a pair of ass shorts as he called them. Eric exhaled deeply, and Calleigh giggled again.

"Kiss me Eric." She said and he did so.

"Babe, you're beautiful!"

"Thank you." She said and she blushed furiously.

They began kissing slowly and passionately once again, and Calleigh intertwined their fingers. She quickly hoped off of his body breaking the kiss apart and said, "Let me be on the bottom for a little bit babe."

Her wish was his command, he hovered over her and only let a little of his weight on her. They began kissing again passionately again. Finally he started working his way down kissing on her neck first, then to the middle of her chest taking his time there. He saw that she was becoming a little bit impatient and he reached around her back and immediately found the strap of her bra. His hands were cold, so when he touched her back, she jumped a little.

"Sorry baby."

"It's okay."

He fumbled with the bra strap for about 10 seconds, before he finally popped it open. Since she was lying on her back, the bra didn't move until he reached down, and brushed his hand slightly over breast and picked the bra up; he threw it across the room. He looked down and Calleigh Duquesne was completely naked from the chest up. Her long blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow.

"…So beautiful." Eric whispered as he bent down and kissed her lips.

Her nipples were already hard from the cold air, and from everything that happened previously. Eric lightly kissed the top of her breast and she intertwined her fingers in his hair to hold him there. He licked all around her breasts careful not to touch her nipples. He looked up at Calleigh and she had stuck her bottom lip out pouting for him to lick her nipples.

"You want me to lick you babe?" He asked her.

"Yes Eric." She whined.

"You want me to lick you here?" He asked and quickly pinched her nipple.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it. He knew what that meant. He pinched her nipple hard again and sucked it right into his mouth. He looked up at her and was met with the sexiest face ever. She had one of her own fingers in her mouth and was biting hard on it. He bit softly onto her nipple and then he licked it to soothe the pain away.

He was directly above her and her hard nipples were rubbing softly against hers as they kissed. They're little session was over with; Eric wanted to end it before he got too excited and went any further.

They lay together for about 20 minutes before Eric got up and started getting ready to leave. Calleigh went in her drawer and threw on her "Delko" t-shirt that she had worn to his competition. They walked down the steps in a comfortable silence hand and hand.

"Thank you Eric."

"For what baby?"

"For giving me this second chance."

"Don't mention it. You already know how I feel about you Calleigh."

"I feel the same way." She said, and rested her hands lightly on his chest as she kissed him.

"Babe, call me after you tell your dad, so you can fill me in."

"Yes baby." She said and started walking away, as he opened the door to leave.

"Calleigh." He called out.

"Yes?"

"Come here." She came towards him.

"You forgot my goodbye kiss." He stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and quickly stood on her tippy toes to kiss her boyfriend goodbye for the day.

"Bye baby." She waved to him.

"See ya later Love."


	13. No Matter What

A/N : OMG , I'm SO sorry for not updating ! But trust me i'm back now and here to stay ! Keep reviewing and critiquing me , i love it and it keeps me going and turns me into a better writer!

* * *

><p>"Um, daddy…can I talk to you for a minute?" Calleigh entered the living room and asked her father.<p>

"Sure Lambchop…what's going on with my girl?"

"Well…Daddy there's no easy way to tell you this but I know you're aware of the "crush" Eric and I have had on each other since like the day we met…I never meant to betray your trust…but, for the past month and a half, I've been dating Eric."

"What do you mean you've been dating Eric?"

"He's my boyfriend daddy…I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you mean he's your boyfriend…you damn sure don't need a boyfriend, especially not him." Anger now evident in his voice.

"What do you mean not him Dad? It's one thing for you to say I can't have a boyfriend, but you're not going to sit here and just say that I can have a boyfriend as long as it's not him."

"Well fine then Calleigh, you're not allowed to have a boyfriend period!"

"Why can't I have a boyfriend dad?" (Calleigh only called him dad when she was thoroughly pissed off with him.)

"Because I'm the father and you're the daughter! I'm in charge here Calleigh and whatever the hell I say goes."

"Well it's really obvious that you don't have a reason for me to not to have a boyfriend."

"Damn it Calleigh I don't need a reason! I pay the bills here Calleigh; I'm the man of this house! You're acting just like your damn mother Calleigh!"

"Well, I'd rather act like her than act like you! To hell with you Dad!" Calleigh yelled as she walked out the front door of her house, slamming the door behind her.

Calleigh had tears streaming down her pale face as soon as she slammed the door shut. The only true reason why Calleigh kind of liked living in Miami was because she got to be with Eric, and now her father was saying that she couldn't even have him and that thought scared her. She began walking to the park that was just down the street from her house, where she would call Eric, so he could meet her. She still had tears rolling down her face. On top of all that, her dad had said that she reminded him of her mom, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Both of them did their dirt in the relationship, so Calleigh didn't want to hear his bullshit lies about what happened.

Calleigh sat down on a park bench and pulled out her phone to call Eric, only to discover her phone was dead.

"Oh fuck." Calleigh said under her breath.

She started searching through her satchel to find her change purse, so she could use the payphone to call him.

"C'mon babe, pick up for me."

"Hello?"

"Eric, I…"

"Calleigh baby what's wrong?" He could tell by her voice that she had been crying.

"Eric, I'm fine. I just need you to come to the park and I'll tell you everything."

"The park Cal? Why aren't you at home?"

"Eric, I'll explain everything when you get here, just hurry!"

"I'm already in my car Cal, I'm on my way."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>She saw him walking towards her, so she got up and began walking towards him, so they could meet halfway. She walked up to him and they immediately grabbed hands and kissed right in the middle of the park.<p>

"Calleigh, you've been crying. What's wrong babe?" Eric asked her, as they began walking towards the bench.

"Eric, I told my dad that we've been dating."

Eric stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What'd he say Cal?" He asked even though he already knew the news would be bad.

"Eric, he said that I couldn't have a boyfriend."

Eric didn't even respond, he just stared at the ground below him.

"Eric, but that doesn't mean anything to me, I'm still going to be with you, regardless of what he says."

"Calleigh, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I don't give a damn Eric."

"I know you don't babe."

"Eric, I don't understand why you're protesting this?"

"I'm not trying to protest it Cal. I just want what's best for you."

"What's best for me is to be with you."

"Cal, this means we're going to have to sneak around and I'm not too fond of that idea."

"Me neither Eric, but it's either we hide our relationship and sneak around, or we break it off."

"Cal, after that argument we had, I realize that even though we've only been dating for a short period of time, I'm not ready to be without you Calleigh."

"Eric, I know me neither."

"That means that even though I don't like it. I'd rather sneak around with you, and then be completely without you."

"Eric, this is going to be hard."

"I know Cal."

"But we'll get through it."

"Promise?"

"Promise love."

* * *

><p>What's Next ? You'll find out soon . (:<p> 


End file.
